Sakura Enchanted
by Mahiwaga no Megumi
Summary: It's Ella Enchanted Naruto style! Sakura is cursed at birth, Sasuke's a pervert what else could go wrong? ON SLOW UPDATE MODE! GOMEN MINNASAN!
1. The Beginning

Sakura Enchanted

A/N: That sucks… I only got two reviews. A well. Guess I'll just have to go off of those but you can still decide what happens. So on with the show! I mean story. I mean fic. Oh whatever! Just read. P

Sakura: Aren't you forgetting something?

Me: Not that I can remember. Why am I supposed to remember something?

Naruto: Yeah! To make sure that I am the best character in the world!

Me: That would be the main character Naruto.

Naruto: Then make me the main character!

Me: The main character is a girl and is paired with a perverted Sasuke.

Naruto: Oh……. 5 seconds later EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Some poor girl is going to be raped by Sasuke-teme!!!!!!! THAT'S GROSS! THAT'S DISGUSTING!!!! ANY READERS WITH VIRGIN MINDS TURN BACK BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!!!!!!!!!

Me: Naruto, you're overreacting. Besides. I'll warn them when the unwholesome things come up! I think.

Sakura: HELLO!!!!!! You forgot the disclaimer!!!!!!!

Me: OH!!!!!!!!! –" Whoops. Then will you say it for me Gaara-kun?

Gaara: Mahiwaga no Megumi doesn't own Naruto or anything else you know that does belong here.

----------------------

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" a newborn baby screamed.

"Shhhhhh. It's okay Sakura. Mommy's here. Shhhhhh." Said a beautiful blonde woman.

"She looks beautiful ma'am." A younger blonde woman said.

"Thank you Ino. She is isn't she?" Said the first blonde woman. "I think I need a towel. Can you get it for me Ino?"

"Hai Tsunade-sama." Ino said. She pointed at the towel and said: "Come on. Don't be stubborn." The towel then flew towards her and hit her in the face. "Ugghhh! Stupid towel!" she said while Tsunade laughed and baby Sakura giggled.

"Ladies!!!!! The greatest and most beautiful green fairy has arrived!!!!" a "mysterious" voice yelled startling them.

"Holy crap!!!!!!! Why did Lee have to come? Why not an actually **sober and sane** fairy?" Ino whined.

(A/N: I know. I know. Lee is a very easy drunk and I'm dissing him. I'm sorry but I really couldn't think of whole else that would be a funny drunk 'cept Tsunade but she's the mom. So…)

"That doesn't matter right now! We have to hide Sakura before he comes and gives her one of the most stupidest gifts ever!" Tsunade said.

"You mean "youthful obedience" or being a "wondrous squirrel" as he so calls it. Oh joy. No wonder he's the greatest fairy ever." Ino said sarcastically.

"Yes, yes. He should get the fairy of the year award now help me hide her!"

"Hai Tsunade-sama"

2 minutes later:

"Hello!!!! Lovely ladies!!!! I just received the news that you have had a baby!!!! I am here to give your youthful child a gift!!!!!" Lee said.

"That's "wonderful" Lee but my baby's not here." Said Tsunade.

"Really? Where is your baby then? I will go there to give her my gift! After all youth waits for no one!!!!!"

"She's at Kakashi and Shizune's house. They are to train her after all so we thought she could get to know them." Tsunade said. Suddenly the closet door opens and you could see Sakura hanging on the door.

"Oh. She's back" Ino said.

"I thought your baby was at Kakashi and Shizune's!!!!!!!!!" screamed Lee.

"She was, Lee." Tsunade said.

"Then why is she in the closet?" Lee asked confused.

"New ways of traveling dumbass." Ino said.

"Oh yes! How unyouthful of me to have forgotten this changing universe!" said the oblivious Lee while laughing. Actually he wanted to cover up the fact that he knew nothing of "new teleportation" methods.

"Right……." Ino said sweatdropping.

"Anyways, I can now give your baby her gift!" Lee said.

"Oh! That's not necessary Lee!" Tsunade said.

"But I insist!"

"NO!!!!!! It's quite alright!!!!!"

"I shall do it anyways!!!! I do not want to let down my great teacher Gai-sensei!!!!!!!!!!! He is the one who told me that obedience is the best thing and being a squirrel is a great honor!!!!!!"

"Right……." Ino sweat dropped. "_Actually, it's the only gifts you are even able to give to someone. You don't have the power to give any other gifts. I actually feel sorry for him."_

"Now which gift shall I give this baby?" Lee said. He was holding the baby in his arms and the baby was making sounds that sounded like: "eeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Fuzzy eyebrows! Creepy!" At this "comment", Tsunade and Ino started to silently laugh while Lee had his back to them.

"Please be quiet young one! I am trying to think of which gift I should give you!" Lee said.

"_Oh God!!!!!_" Tsunade thought. The baby then started to wail as loud as her lungs would allow.

"Please! I asked you to be quiet little one! Haruno Sakura of Mahiwaga (Fate) I give you the gift of…………"

"_Oh Shit!_" thought Tsunade and Ino.

"Obedience!!!!!!!!" Lee exclaimed.

"_Ah crap!_" the two blondes thought simultaneously.

"Why would you give her that gift? Take it back now!!!!!!" Ino yelled.

"Why? Obedience is a wonderful gift! I have just given you the perfect child and nin! You should be happy!!!!" Lee said.

"No, it's not!!!! No one would like to be told what to do and forced to do it!!!! What if they're told to exterminate their family or friends, eh!!!!!! They would have to do it because of your stupid fucking gift!!!!!! Ino screamed.

"Well, my job here is done!" Lee said, completely ignoring what Ino said.

"Ugh!!!!!!" Ino yelled in frustration. "Fine! Be an ass! But mark my words, I'm going to make you regret it if you ever show your face or take advantage of Sakura at all! And I will know!!!!!"

"I shall take my leave now! Goodbye beautiful youthful ladies!" Lee said and ran/flew out of there like hell for fear of Ino's wrath.

6 years later

"What the hell are you so scared for! Ha! You don't even belong here! You're so weak! Nobody wants you here!" yelled a random school bully. Let's call her Biotch for now. (A/N: Actually, you can insert any name you want. The fricken bitch deserves it for tormenting oopps! Can't give it away yet!)

"I want her here." 6 year old Sakura said.

"No one cares what you think so you can just bite me!" the idiotic girl bully screamed. Unfortunately, that caused Sakura's "gift" to kick in and…… AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! The girl bully screamed. Sakura bit her.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked the girl after the bully ran off.

"Yes. Thank you very much for making those girls go away." The girl said.

"Oh, no problem. They're always picking on people. By the way, I'm Haruno Sakura! What's your name?"

"I'm Hyuuga Hinata."

"Oh, hi Hinata. Do you want to be my friend?"

"Sure!"

On Sakura's Birthday

"I knew something was wrong with me! Can't you remove it?" Sakura asked.

"I'm sorry sweetheart but I'm only a household fairy and the rules state that the fairy that cast the spell can remove it." Ino said. " And we have tried a million times but Lee won't budge."

-------------------------

Me: Okay!!!!! First Chapter done!!!!!! Now the readers just have to help me figure out who the third step sister has to be!!!!!!! Kin and Tayuya are out of the question because they are already being used and also the other girls are out of the question because they are being used.

Sasuke: How come I haven't shown up yet?

Me: Keep your skirt on! You don't show up yet. Only in the book would you have shown up now but we're going with the movie.

Sasuke: I don't wear skirts.

Me: It's just an expression.

Sasuke: Hn.

Me: Anyways, R&R please. I kinda can't update until I have a third evil step sis. So hurry! Press the button. You know you wanna!


	2. Stalker Mag?

Sakura Enchanted

Me: I'm back!!!!!!! But you people made me sad! I only got a couple of reviews! Ah well. Not caring. Anyways, welcome to Sakura Enchanted-Chapter 2!

Sasuke: Hurry up already!

Me: Why the hell are you so eager? You're thinking perverted thoughts about Sakura-chan aren't you?

Naruto: He probably is.

Sakura: blushes Really?

Sasuke: Shut up! blushes

Me: Well then let's get on with the story!

Sasuke: Finally!

Tenten: Wait! You're forgetting something _**again**_!

Me: What would that be?

Tenten: Are you serious!

Me: Very much so actually.

Tenten: OMG!!!! Sakura told you last chapter!

Me: Really? What did you tell me Sakura-chan?

Sakura: OMG not this again! You forgot the fucking disclaimer!

Me: Honestly?

Sakura and Tenten: YEAH!!!!!

Me: Oh. Is that all? Wait I have to say it every chapter?

Everyone: YEAH!!!!!!!!

Me: Oh. Well Itachi will you say it for me? pulls out puppy dog eyes

Itachi: No.

Me: You suck! Gaara-kun is better than you!

Itachi: Fine. I'll say it. Mahiwaga no Megumi doesn't own Naruto or anything else you know doesn't belong to her.

Me: Which sucks but Masashi Kishimoto thought of Naruto first so what are you gonna do? But now the moment you've all been waiting for!!! Ladies and Gentleman! I give you Sakura Enchanted Chapter 2!!!!!!!!!

All in all, Sakura's childhood years were the best of her life but when she was 8, her life took a turn for the worst.

"Mommy, please get better! I….I…I…..I don't want you to die!!!!" Sakura pleaded.

"Sakura, my time on earth has been cut short but don't worry! You'll survive. But only Ino, Hinata and I know of the curse. coughcough You must not tell anyone else of the curse or they might use you anyway they please." Tsunade said weakly. (You know that thing Ella does in the movie when she is told an order? That's what Sakura does.) "Take this necklace and remember that I am with you always." Sakura would always remember her mother's parting words but she never knew the hardships she would have to face without her mother.

Time Skip 7 years later:

"You're married!" Sakura explained.

"You must understand Sakura! I'm lonely and I need female companionship!" Jiraiya explained.

"Don't you have female companionship? Every night if I may add." Sakura said.

"Sakura, I need some permanent female companionship and not some whores who throw themselves at me because I have money!"

(A/N: Whoa!!!! Jiraiya turning down women!!! I think I'm going to faint!!)

"So does that mean that you've forgotten mom already?" Sakura asked trembling. Jiraiya's face saddened.

"No, I haven't and no women will ever measure up to Tsunade but you must understand Sakura, I feel lonely without Tsunade and Tayuya makes me feel happy. So promise me you will try to make the best of it?"

"I promise."

"Good. Now we have to get ready because she's coming today with her two daughters."

Later on:

"Wow! Jiraiya sweetheart! You're house was a big as you said!" said a totally fake looking pink-haired slut. (Lol! Tayuya is so OOC right now!!!!! Wait! Is Tayuya orange or pink-haired cause if she's not, whoops?)

"Of Course! I wouldn't tell you lies now would I sweetheart!" Jiraiya cooed. (Just so you know Jiraiya is in his like 20s or 30s so this isn't a disgusting image.)

"I almost forgot to introduce my wonderful daughters!"

"Well, where are they?"

"In the car. Girls! Get out here right now!"

"What is it mum?" a female voice said from the car.

"Come and meet your new father and stepsister!" Tayuya answered back. Three girls emerged from the car. Two had black hair and looked nothing like their mother. The other one had blond hair in four ponytails and was holding a baby. "These are my daughters: my precious Ami, my sweet Kin and my wonderful Temari and her little boy."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet my newest daughters!" Jiraiya said. "This is my daughter, Sakura."

"So this is Sakura! I've heard so much about you!" Tayuya exclaimed.

"Thank you. So have I." Sakura said. "_Yeah right! I barely even know this woman!"_

"_**Shannaro! Who the hell does she think she is?"**_ Inner Sakura stated.

"Well, these are my three daughters Ami, Kin, and Temari."

"Hello. It's nice to meet you." Sakura said.

"Well, I'm going to get Tayuya all settled up. Why don't you help the girls get their things, Sakura?" Jiraiya said.

"Sure." Sakura said.

"Awwwwwww. There's not enough room for my posters on the walls! What about you Kin?" Ami complained.

"Me either." Kin said.

"Temari?" Ami asked.

"Nope." Temari answered.

"Why do you have Prince Sasuke posters?" Sakura asked.

"Ami's president of the Uchiha Sasuke Fan Club." Kin said indifferently.

"Yeah she is! She talks about him all day long! She is right though. He is a dreamboat!" Temari exclaimed.

"Honestly?" Sakura said. "_This means we have ditzs in the house, with access to our money. Great. They're gonna spend it all on accessories and clothes to try to impress their precious 'Sasuke-kun'."_

"**Shannaro!!!!! What's so great about him anyways? All he has is good looks going for him!"**

"_I bet you're right."_

"He's so dreamy!!! Me and Temari used to follow him when we lived in Konoha." Ami gushed.

"She even dragged me along for the ride." Kin said.

"Shut up Kin! You like him too don't you?" Ami asked.

"No. There's nothing good I se about him. All he has going for him is a pretty face." Kin snorted.

"Well, Sakura doesn't agree with you. Do you Sakura?" Ami asked.

"Actually I agree with Kin. Besides, he has no respect for women. He thinks they're just there for his entertainment. What self-respecting woman in their right minds would like him?" Sakura said.

"See?" Kin gloated.

"I like him!" Ami shouted.

"Me too!" Temari shouted.

"Like I said, any self respecting woman wouldn't like him." Sakura said.

"You just shut up! You're just jealous of the fact that Sasuke-kun will like me better than you and that I'll become the new Queen of the Uchiha kingdom." Ami shouted. The minute Ami said shut up, Sakura' mouth shut tight and wouldn't open. "What's wrong?" Ami sneered. "No come back or are you afraid what I said is true? Huh? Well? Talk!" After Ami said that, Sakura was finally able to talk.

"No. It's just the fact that I'm not jealous and just speaking my mind about what I think about our so called noble prince when he doesn't act noble at all! He's a total lecher with no respect for women and thinks of us only as nightly toys!" Sakura said.

"And I couldn't have said it better myself." Kin stated. Ami, having nothing to say in the defense of Prince Sasuke, stormed out of the room with Temari trailing behind her.

Meanwhile, in the royal carriage traveling to 

"Uncle, why are we doing this again?" asked one annoyed Crown Prince.

"Because Sasuke-kun, we have to make sure that we still have the people's trust. After all, image is everything." Orochimaru stated.

"That's your opinion. Image isn't everything. There are many other things that are as much as important as image and even more so." Said Uchiha Sasuke.

"And that would be?" Orochimaru asked.

"Power and reputation." Sasuke answered.

"Really? Well, right now image is the most important since we are showing our faces at the festival today."

"Hn."

At the festival:

"Do we have to go to this?" Sakura muttered.

"Yes! Sasuke-kun is going to be there and I don't want to miss it!" Ami screeched.

"Besides Sakura-chan," Hinata said while pulling her aside. "We're going to protest against mistreatment to the magical creatures in the Uchiha kingdom except for fairies since they do have rights."

"You're right Hinata." Sakura sighed. "I just wish that we didn't have to deal with Ami and her followers."

Time skip 10 minutes:

"Are they even coming?" Sakura asked Kin.

"Yeah. According to Ami. So that is a reliable source since she does get this Uchiha Sasuke Stalker mag everyday. Which I find is really sad." Kin answered.

"Wait she has an Uchiha Sasuke stalking mag delivered to the house? Geez. How desperate can someone be?" Sakura sighed.

"He's here! He's here!" Ami squealed.

"So this thing is finally going to start?" Sakura asked.

"Yes! King Orochimaru and the oh so sexy Prince Sasuke are actually here!" Ami squealed again.

"You do know that it's because of Orochimaru that we have a slave enterprise system. No magical creature other than fairies and creatures that haven't been discovered yet, have any rights." Sakura stated.

"Who cares?" Ami asked. "All I care about is getting Prince Sasuke to notice me."

"He will." Sakura said. "And you'll be at his coronation ball, on the table with an apple in your mouth."

"Shut up!" Ami screeched. "You're just jealous that I'll have his attention and you don't" When Ami said shut up, Sakura's mouth magically shut itself. Luckily, behind Ami's back, Hinata whispered talk to Sakura which enabled Sakura to talk again.

"You do realize that I called you a pig that's been roasted to be eaten? And that you didn't deny it?" Sakura asked.

"Look! He's going to talk!" Ami squealed.

"And she just avoids the question." Sakura sighed.

"Good People of Mahiwaga! We thank you for the hospitable welcome to your lovely village!" Orochimaru announced. "But I can see that you don't wish to listen to me for to long. So without further ado, I present to you my nephew and future king, Uchiha Sasuke!"

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SASUKE-KUN!!!!!" His fangirls shrieked.

"Thank you uncle. Good afternoon citizens of Mahiwaga. I thank you for the warm reception and kind attitudes towards me. Especially the ladies." He said giving his fangirls his infamous smirk. BAM!! They hit the ground, swooning. "Now, I……" Before he could continue, he heard a commotion.

"Get your filthy hands of me you stinkin' pervert!" a voice shouted.

Me: Sorry for the cliffy. I can't seem to think of anything right now. I'm sorry! Exams are really close right now and I've been busy studying. I'm sorry!

Naruto: Don't worry about it! You'll do fine!

Me: Thanks Naruto.

Naruto: No problem!

Sakura: Please read and review! Mahiwaga No Megumi could use the feedback!


	3. Meeting

Sakura Enchanted

Sakura Enchanted

Me: Hiding behind riot shield Ummmmmmmmm…… Hey Minna-san! I'm sorry this came so late!! I've just had a really bad case of nagging mom. Apparently, my name has become her favorite word since I keep hearing her scream "AMANDA!!" This is really starting to grate my nerves.

Naruto: But your back now right? And didn't you say that you wanted to dedicate this chapter to a reviewer?

Me: That's right! **Honey I just wanna hear you** this chapter is dedicated to you just like I promised! Yay! And now we will continue with our regularly scheduled programming. I mean fan fiction.

Sakura: Wait!! Not yet!

Me: Why not?

Sakura: We've gone over this for the last two chapters! Come on! This is getting really old really fast!

Me: It's not my fault I'm forgetful! I get it from my mom. Lol XD!!

Sakura: Just get someone to say the damn disclaimer.

Me: Why do I have to continuously say this?

Sakura: Just do it.

Me: Fine. This time, I'll say it. I don't own Naruto or the plot of Ella Enchanted. If I did, the world would be bowing down to me, thanking me for giving them the greatest thing in the universe!! Oh! And I would be filthy rich from it. So now, let's get on with the fic!!

Wait!! Important!! Poll at bottom that is crucial to story!!

"Get your filthy hands off me you stinkin' pervert!!" a voice shouted. This caused everyone to turn around to the source of the noise, even Prince Sasuke. What he saw was a young, beautiful, pink haired girl that looked like she was sent from the heavens and given the appearance of one of the most beautiful flowers in the world trying to get a big burly man to, as she was so beautifully putting it, back the fuck off and put her down.

"_**Holy Hell! She's HOT!!" Inner Sasuke said.**_

"_No disagreement there." _Sasuke thoughtand commenced to think about how she would look as her hair contrasted with his silk sheets. (A/N: Told you he was a pervert. XD) Sakura, however, was in a pretty tight bind. Apparently, her _lovely_ stepsister Ami, thought that Sakura wanted a lift. Literally. And not back to her house either. It was to the bastard who was lifting her now's house.

"_How can I get out of this?" _She thought while kicking and punching the guy as hard as she possibly could. Which, by the way, is pretty damn hard. People could see the guy wincing everytime she hit him, however, he was really determined and kept walking. When they were near the outskirts of the town, her foot finally connected with the guy's balls. Groaning, he fell over and dropped Sakura in the process.

"That'll teach you, you fugly pig!!" Sakura yelled. She triumphantly walked away but continued home, not wanting to go back after she caused a huge ruckus in the village square.

Back with everyone else:

"So are there any questions for the prince?" a no name guard asked. The legions of fangirls there all raised their hands. (A/n: No surprise there.) The guard picked a random person.

"Prince Sasuke, how good are you at getting away from a large group of people?" a fangirl asked.

"I don't really know. Why do you ask?" Sasuke said smiling, which sent many women (including married women) swooning.

"GET HIM!!" The fangirls screamed.

"Crap." Sasuke stated and started running as fast as his legs could carry him.

With Sakura:

Sakura was about halfway home when something ran into her and she fell with something heavy on top of her.

"What the hell!!" she yelled.

"Shush!" the thing that fell on top of her said covering her mouth and ducking behind a tree. She then heard a thundering sound that she thought was a stampede of wild animals but it turned out to be Sasuke fangirls running by.

"Jesus Christ!" Sakura said. "Would you get off me now?"

"I kinda like this position we're in." said the apparently guy that was behind her. She turned to find that it was Prince Sasuke wearing a huge smirk on his face.

"Why are you smirking?" She asked.

"Because I like the position we're in, Flower." He whispered into her ear.

"Shut up you hentai!!" Sakura shouted while blushing slightly. **"How dare he!! Just wait till I get through with him!! Shannaro!!"** "I have to go. Will you let me get up?"

"No. Why don't you stay? I think we could _occupy_ ourselves together." He said while looking suggestively at Sakura. **"Damn straight we could."**

"Right…… Thanks but no thanks. I have to go." Sakura stated trying to pull out of his arms.

A few minutes later:

"Why won't you let me go?" Sakura questioned/yelled.

"You don't like being in my arms?" Sasuke asked while cutely pouting.

"No, I don't. Now let me go!!" Sakura screamed.

"Fine." Sasuke said reluctantly. Getting up, Sakura dusted herself off and started to walk away.

"You know," Sasuke said walking with her, "some girls would kill to be in your position right now."

"Well, I'm not most girls. Nor am I like any of those pathetic fangirls that will throw themselves at your feet just so you would notice their dismal existence. Now if you'll excuse me." Sakura said walking faster.

"Why are you in such a rush to be rid of me? Most girls would kill to have my attention like this." Sasuke said catching up with her pace.

"Like I said. I'm not most girls and I don't wish to spend another moment near you because of what you and your uncle do to our kingdom!!" Sakura huffed and walked off, leaving a stunned Sasuke in her wake.

"Now hold on. I've never done anything wrong to this kingdom." Sasuke said running up to her. Sakura stopped. She then turned to him and said.

"Yes you have! You have done nothing to change what your uncle changed after your father died. You've let countless people's happy lives to be ripped from them! You only care about how you look and about how big your fan club is." Sakura stated and once again walked off in a huff.

"Wait a minute." He said, causing Sakura to freeze and turn around against her will. "What is your name?"

"Why should I tell my name to someone like you?" She said staring him straight in the face. This allowed him to see her face up close.

"_I like the fire in her eyes. It kinda turns me on."_ Sasuke thought. **"No duh! You always want things you can't have. This women is just another thing you can't have because she doesn't want you."**_ "You do have to admit that her feistiness is pretty hot."_ **"Yeah. That's true. It is pretty hot."** _"I wonder if she'll be like this if I brought her to bed with me?"_ he thought smirking. **"Maybe. I don't know."**

"Ummmmmmmmmm……. Hello? Prince Sasuke?" Sakura asked. She saw him space out but didn't like it when she saw him smirk. "_What is he thinking?"_ **"Probably something perverted. I mean come on. He is a playboy."** _"True. We should go before he snaps out of it."_ **"Right."**

"You know, you still haven't told me your name. Yet you know mine. That's very rude you know." Sasuke said while Sakura started to walk away, scaring the bejesus out of her. (A/n: lol I got bejesus from the movie **What a Girl Wants** )

"My answer's still no."

"Tell me your name." he said and walked straight up to her.

"_Crap!_" She thought. Her stupid 'gift' was going to kick in now. "Alright. My name is….." But she stopped there, trying to resist her 'gift'.

"Is?" he said leaning dangerously close to her face.

"Is…" she said. She started shaking her head. "_No I can't tell him! I don't want to tell him!!" "_**CHA! That's right! Fight it of Sakura! You can do it!" **Then he leaned so close that if he moved one millimeter, their lips would touch.

"Come on sweetheart. It's not going to hurt you to tell me. So just tell me." She tried moving back to put some…wait… no…a lot of distance between them. Like from here to Suna. But when she tried to move back, she found she couldn't. She slowly looked down to avoid touching his lips and saw that he had winded his arms around and anchored her to him!

"If I tell you my name would you let me go?"

"Maybe." He said. Sakura sighed. Why did this have to happen to her? She was good. She didn't disobey anyone, not like she had a choice but still. Shouldn't that count for something? "Come on. Tell me your name." Before she could stop herself, or in her case, slow herself down, she felt her mouth already forming the words.

"My name is….."

"SAKURA!!"

Me: And there is another cliffy. I almost fell off too. Lol anyways, the next chapter will be dedicated to………. Drum roll please.

Naruto bangs on desk Right……. In any case, the next chapter shall be dedicated to **kagome7304**!!

Naruto: When am I gonna appear in the story??

Me: Soon. Probably.

Naruto: Probably!!

Me: Anyhow, Read and Review!! Ja Ne!!

Naruto: WAIT!! What do you mean by probably!! WAIT!! COME BACK!!

Me: Alright. I'm back but only to announce the poll. So please vote!!

**Should Sasuke be flirting with other girls while trying to get Sakura?**

**Should I make Sasuke get together with Ami?**

**How long do you want Sakura to be resistant to Sasuke's charms?**

**Should Sasuke fool around (and you know what I mean) with other girls when he's trying to get Sakura?**

**Should I give Temari a baby? (My sister wanted this)**

**When should Naruto appear? And what as?**

And that's the poll. This is also why it's taking so long to update. I'm stuck on this stuff so that faster you vote, the faster I update!! So please vote while I run from a pleading Naruto!!

Naruto: Come back!! I wanna be in the story!! WAIT!!


	4. PREGNANCY! WTH!

Sakura Enchanted

Me: Yo Minna-san! I have finally returned from the bowels of the underworld.

Naruto: More like you just came back from the busiest weeks of your life so far.

Me: Hey! I can call it what I like!

Sakura: Yeah yeah. Hey, you do know it's going to get busier, right?

Me: Yeah, I know. Who created CPTs and exams anyways? They are so annoying to study for!

Sakura: All right! Enough of your incessant whining! You have a story to write you know.

Me: Yea I know and I'm really sorry to all my readers who have to wait and wait and wait for me to post these chapters. I'm trying my best to get these up quick so pray for me and thanks to everyone who answered the poll! It helped a lot!!!! D

Naruto: And now………… this chapter is dedicated to……-bangs on desk-…………** kagome7304** whose reviews always make me laugh or smile!!!!!!!

Me: YAY!!!!! And now you will be redirected to your regularly scheduled fanfiction momentarily.

-----------

BEEP

DISCLAIMER:

Naruto does not belong to MahiwagaNoMegumi but she does own a lot of merchandise from Naruto!!!! LOL. Ella Enchanted is also not mine but I do own the DVD and am a fan of the movie.

Sakura: WOW you actually remembered!

Me: Why are you so surprised?

Sakura: I figured I'd have to remind you again.

Me: WAHHHHHH!!!! Naruto-kun!!!! Sakura-chan's being mean to me!!!!!!!

Naruto: Readers just please ignore this and move on to the story while we try to calm her down.

------------

"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ami screeched. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing. Why?" Sakura answered.

"Come over here. NOW!!!!" Ami screeched. When Sakura walked over to Ami, against her will I might add, she was nearly blown back by Ami's quiet screeching. (A/N: How can you quietly screech? .") "What the hell do you think you're doing, Sakura?" Ami once again screeched, but quietly. (A/N: Notice the difference? Lol)

"I am walking home. What does it look like?" Sakura answered.

"It looks like you were flirting with the prince! So stop it!!! I'm the one that's going to be his queen when he's crowned king!!!!" Ami screeched while waving her arms at Sakura.

With Sasuke:

"So her name's Sakura, eh? I think that name suits her well."

"**She sorta resembles one doesn't she**?"

"_Yea. But right now I'm not worried about what she looks like. I'm more curious as to what she looks like underneath her clothes_."

"**I'm with you on that thought man."**

"_Damn. If only that girl would stop talking to my soon to be cherry blossom, I could get her out of here_."

Back With Ami and Sakura:

"Sakura, are you even listening to anything I'm saying?" Ami shouted.

"No. I was to busy looking up at space than your face." Sakura said. (A/N: yes I know it rhymes. lol)

"Augh! You know what! Just go home! You would just interfere with me and my Sasuke-kun!" Ami complained.

"Whatever." Sakura said, moving even though she didn't want to. "Just so you know, the prince is not a possession so don't treat him like one."

"Whatever. All I know is that he is gonna be mine and no one is going to stop me. Not even you." Ami said quietly while turning towards Sasuke. (A/N: Wonder why she's talking quietly? She doesn't want Prince Sasuke to hear what she's saying to Sakura and get freaked out. Wouldn't you if you heard her? And doesn't the last line sound like a movie cliché?)

With Sasuke: 

"So Sasuke-kun, what were you doing with my stepsister?" Ami asked in a voice that she thought sounded flirtatious but sounded like a pig squealing.

"I was actually talking to her but thank you for telling me her name. I was wondering what that cherry blossom's name was. _And now I can make her mine."_

"**And how are you going to do that?"**

"_I'm working on that right now."_

"**Good. Cause I wanna see what she's like in our bed."**

"_I hope we find out soon then."_

"**Yea. You better hurry up then and I would start paying attention. It looks like the 'fangirl' is wrapping up."**

"Sasuke-kun? Are you okay?"

"Fine." He said while giving her smirk that made her swoon and blush.

"Ummmmmmmm. I w-w-was w-w-won-der-ing i-if y-you w-wanted to ummmmmmm……." Ami stuttered nervously.

"Oh look at the time. I have to get back to my uncle. Bye." Sasuke said, walking off. "_If only I had more time to talk to Sakura-chan. Ah well. Maybe I'll see her again. I'll just have to make sure of it." _he thought smirking. Ami, getting desperate to keep his company called out:

"But wait!!!! I-I know everything about you! We're meant to be together!!!!! I used to watch you when we lived back in Konoha!" (A/N: O.O wooowwwwwww! too much information! stalker much? lol hence the stalker mag thing.)

"_Wow. That's information that she should have kept to herself. Now I am just creeped out."_ Sasuke thought. "Right. Tell Sakura that we shall meet again soon. Very soon." he said walking away. Leaving Ami gapping and thinking:

"_What the hell! He wants to see that big foreheaded, pink haired freak than me!!!!!! Oh just you wait Sasuke-kun! I'll get you yet!! You can count on it!!"_ She then started to laugh aloud with Temari looking at her weird.

"What are you doing sis?" Temari asked, thoroughly creeped out. Well, wouldn't you if your sister all of a sudden started laughing like a mad man?

"Nothing." Ami said, regaining her sanity. (A/N: Like she has any. Lol XD) "Let's go home. I want to talk to our _**dear**_ _**stepsister**_."

At home:

"Where the hell do you get off?" Ami yelled in Sakura's face.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"Oh please. You know what I'm talking about! You were flirting with Sasuke-kun weren't you! Well, guess what! He was just talking to you out of pity! He would never like a pink-haired, big foreheaded freak like you!!!!!!" Ami screamed while huffing and puffing to regain her breath from yelling too much.

"Of course Ami. Now I see that Sasuke was doomed to dislike me from the start. Oh whatever shall I do." Sakura said sarcastically.

"I have no idea." Ami said smirking. She had missed the sarcasm dripping from Sakura's mouth and words. "You could have gone with the guy that I set you up with before?"

"No thanks Ami. I'd rather not. Your taste in men sucks."

"What! Then what about Sasuke-kun?" Ami shrieked.

"I've told you before Ami, I have no interest in the arrogant, self-centered, perverted, egotistical, no good Prince Uchiha Sasuke!" Sakura yelled, which surprised Ami who still stupidly though Sakura was interested in "her" Sasuke-kun. (A/N: well, she doesn't like him yet…:D)

"Well, good." Ami said, unable to think of a comeback.

(A/N: I'm just going to skip to the next day because I can't think of anything else but it's time to introduce………… You know you people must really like kids to want Temari to have one but whatever. I like kids too XD)

The next day: (Sakura's P.O.V.)

"WHHHAAAAAATTTTT!!!!!!!! What do you mean you're pregnant? How could my sister become deflowered before me????" As you have guessed by now, Ami is freaking out. Why? Because our dear, well for me, stepsister has gotten herself pregnant. Lovely isn't it? The best part is that she doesn't remember who it was that got her pregnant. (A/N: Or does she?) So everyone is pretty much freaking out. Especially Ami. Tayuya and daddy are actually fine with the whole thing, which doesn't surprise me. Wondering why? My parents had me when they were about 19, so I guess Tayuya did too.

"Sweetheart, don't worry. We are behind you 100. You don't have to do this alone." Tayuya said while hugging her daughter.

"Thanks mom. So everyone in the family is going to help me?" Temari said.

"Yes. Everyone will." Tayuya answered.

"I would like to know who the father is though." Jiraiya said. _"So I can make him suffer for making my stepdaughter pregnant! And make him take responsibility I guess."_

"I'm sorry, dad. I don't remember who it is." Temari said.

"Alright, Temari. We'll see you girls later." Jiraiya said walking out the door with Tayuya.

"How could you do this to me, Temari?! I was supposed to be the first to lose her virginity! I was supposed to be the first at everything! Why would you betray me!" Ami squealed, whined, pouted, etc. (A/N: You get the picture) Rounding on Temari once the parents left.

"It's not her fault Ami!" Kin said. "She was not in the right mind when this happened."

"You bet she wasn't in the right mind! Or else she wouldn't have done any of this to tarnish my reputation?" Ami yelled, shrilled, etc. (A/N: Again you get the picture.)

"What reputation would that be Ami?" I asked lazily, knowing what would come next.

"The fact that I am the one who gets to be first at everything and that I always get what I want! This could tarnish my reputation!" Ami shrilled. Basically, she has been spazzing for the last ten minutes over nothing.

"You have no reputation here Ami. Or anywhere for that matter." I said.

"You have no idea what you're talking about Sakura so you can just…" Ami was cut off when there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" I wondered as I went to get the door.

"Are you Sakura?" a male at the door asked me.

"Yeah… Why do you ask?" I asked.

"Oh good. We can finally go back to the palace." Said the female beside the male.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we were sent out to find a girl named Sakura by a friend. We have to ask you to come back with us too Miss Sakura." The male said.

"Ummmmmmm. Okay. Just let me tell my stepsister." I said. What the hell could they want from me, eh? "Hey, Kin?"

"Yeah? Who was it at the door?" Kin asked.

"Some people that asked me to go with them. So could you tell dad that I went out when he gets back?" I asked. If I ever do.

"Ummmmmmmm. Sure. See you later I guess." She said.

"Yeah, later. I guess." I said. Locking the door, I started to walk with the people who were at the door. "So is there any reason as to why I was asked for by your friend?"

"I have an idea already" said the male.

"I think I'm thinking along the same lines Neji." The female answered. "Poor girl." I heard her whisper.

"What's so bad about where we are going?" I asked.

"Nothing. Tenten's just exaggerating." Neji said.

"Yeah. Gomen." Tenten said sheepishly. "I'm probably over thinking everything."

Weird huh? I think so too. But it's not like they'll just come out and tell me. I guess I'll just find out when we get there. So we continued our journey to the edge of town where I spotted a carriage.

"Ummmmmmm. Where are we going in that thing?" I asked.

"We are going to meet our friend but he is very far away so we need a carriage." Neji answered.

"How far is your friend?" I asked.

"Konoha." Tenten answered cheerfully.

"But that's pretty far. Why would your friend know about me if he's all the way in Konoha?" I asked.

"Well, he was here a while ago so I guess he met you here." Tenten answered.

"Oh." I answered. "So how long will this trip take?"

"A couple of days." Neji answered. A couple of days? What the hell! I only told Kin I would be out for a while! Tou-san is going to be so worried! I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Tenten's voice.

"Well Sakura, let's go! The sooner we get there, the sooner I can see Neji's cousin again." Tenten said happily.

"Who is Neji's cousin?" I asked curiously. Why am I curious? Well it's because I've noticed that Neji looks a lot like Hinata. So I'm wondering if Hinata is Neji's cousin. That would also explain why I haven't seen her in a while.

"Hinata-chan of course!" Tenten answered. I knew it!

"Let's just go already." Neji said impatiently.

"Alright, alright. Don't have to get so testy Neji." Tenten said while clambering into the carriage. She reached out a hand to help me up.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." She said smiling. She seems to be pretty happy all the time doesn't she? Ah well. As the carriage started, I figured I'd be away from home for awhile. I just didn't know how long it would be before I ever saw home again.

End Sakura's P.O.V.

In Konoha:

"Soon. Very soon my little cherry blossom. We will be seeing each other again. Just like I promised." A voice said in the darkened room.

---------------

Me: Heyo! I know it took me awhile to update and I'm really sorry!!!!!! But right now I have a serious question. **Should the father of Temari's baby be revealed or should we leave him in mystery? Oh and if he should be revealed, Shikamaru's off limits. I've got different plans for him.**

Shikamaru: Should I be scared?

Me: No

Naruto: You still haven't put me in!!!! Why not!! You said you would soon!!!!!!

Me: I will Naruto. I will! I'm just trying to find the right place to put you!

Naruto: Yeah, yeah.

Me: Anyways, R&R or else Naruto may never appear in the story!

Naruto: NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please R&R! I wanna appear in the story! That way I can protect Hinata-chan and Sakura!

Hinata: (blushes) N-N-Naruto-kun


	5. Finally Arriving and creepy Castle Guy

Sakura Enchanted

Me: All right. All right. Since you people keep telling me to update, here I am! OH!!! Before I forget **kagome7304** has officially claimed the #1 fan spot!

Naruto: YAY!!!!!!! WE GOT A NUMBER ONE FAN!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: YAY!!! That means we are loved!!!!!!

Neji: Sure. But right now the authoress has better matters to attend to.

Me: Like what?

Neji: Like writing the next chapter before your readers come to kill you for making them wait so long?

Me: Oh Shit!! They'd do that!

Tenten: Yeah, so can we get a move on!

Me: WAAAAAAHHHH!!! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!!! STUPID MOM HAD TO TELL DAD "We should cut off Amanda from the computer for a while. She ate upstairs and it's a distraction." THE BLOODY HELL IT ISN'T!!!! STUPID WOMAN WON'T LISTEN!!! DAMMIT! I SO HATE MY RENTS RIGHT NOW!!!!!sniff What am I going to do without my computer? sniff

Sakura: Quick! Someone say the disclaimer to get her mind of it!

Naruto: I'LL DO IT!!!!!!! PICK ME!!!! ME!!!!! ME!!!!!! MEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!

Tenten: All right. All right! Just do it now!

Naruto: Mahiwaga no Megumi does not own Naruto or Ella Enchanted.

Me: (mood swing) If I did then I'm here writing this story why?

Naruto: Because you really really love us!

Me: Sure. Let's go with that. Anyways, on to the story! Forward! READ & REVIEW!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's P.O.V.

This has gotten so boring! We've been riding for days! I know Konoha is a long way away but I just might go crazy from sitting in this carriage all day! Sure, I've made fast friends with Tenten and Neji but they're running outside along the carriage after Neji whispered something to Tenten a while ago. I wish something would happen that would liven up this trip!

Normal P.O.V.

Suddenly, as if answering Sakura's wish, shadows flash across the sky and land in front of the carriage causing it to stop.

"What the hell is going on Neji?" Tenten asked.

"Nothing we can't handle by ourselves Tenten." Neji answered.

"Halt! We wish to question you!" One of the cloaked figures, which looked like the leader, said.

"And what do you wish to question about?" Neji asked.

"We would like to know…………….. Just _how_ long are you gonna take to get to get to Sasuke-teme's place? I'M STARVING! SASUKE-TEME'S TAKEN AWAY MY RAMEN TILL YOU GET BACK!!! SO HURRY UP DAMMIT!!! I WANT MY RAMEN BACK!!!! WAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" the mysterious figure then burst into anime tears while Neji sweatdropped.

"Naruto. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here cause Sasuke-teme thinks you're taking to long with his 'precious cherry blossom' and in his exact words, wants you to hurry the fuck up." Naruto said smiling.

"We can't exactly hurry or else we'll scare her. Do you think Sasuke wants that?" Neji asked while raising an eyebrow.

"How exactly would you scare her if you went faster? Isn't she supposed to be trained to be an irioi-nin (Medic Nin (I think I spelt it wrong))?"

"Yes but then we'll get questions about where we are going to go in Konoha since she'll be curious to where we're going. Do you want her running off?" Neji said looking at Naruto with Naruto staring blankly back.

"I-"

"I didn't think so. So can we continue?"

"FINE! Just hurry up! Sasuke-teme's getting really impatient and busting my ass to get you to hurry up!" Naruto yelled while running off.

"Let's get going Tenten." Neji said while motioning for the carriage to start going again.

"I can't believe we're doing this though Neji. I thought we had morals." Tenten said shaking her head.

"Doing what? Kidnapping an innocent girl that happened to capture the Uchiha's interest or actually following the Uchiha's orders."

"Both actually."

"How true. How true."

_30 minutes later:_

"Are we there yet?" Sakura asked for the twentieth time.

"No." Neji said coolly. "We're almost there."

"But you said that 20 minutes ago!"

"I know. I lied so you would shut up. Now will you SHUT UP!!!!!!"

"No. Not until we get there"

"Oh. My. God. Tenten? A little assistance here would be nice."

"Hai. Hai. Ne Sakura-chan?"

"Hai?"

"Wanna play a game?"

"Which game?"

"Can you read my mind?"

"No."

"No. That's what the game's called. You have to guess what I'm thinking and you can only ask 10 questions." (I totally made that up on the spot! Lol)

"Sure!"

"_O thank God! I can finally think in peace!"_ Neji thought. (You know what? I'm gonna skip ahead by a couple of days. Or else this is gonna bore the hell out of you!! ;) )

_Couple of Days later:_

"We're here." Neji said.

"Finally!" Sakura said. "Any longer and I would have gotten bored of annoying you Neji."

"Yeah. Yeah. Lucky me." Neji said.

"Wait a minute. Why are we in front of a castle? And to be more precise, the castle where the rulers of Hi no Kuni live?"

"No reason."

"Ten-chan, why are we here?"

"Cause me and Neji work here." Tenten said inwardly sighing in relief for thinking of a good excuse.

_Inside the Castle:_

"Ne teme? Can I have my ramen now? Your blossom's here!" a figure by the window asked.

"Fine. Go gorge on your ramen. I have to see what we can do to help make the little blossom's stay more…. 'pleasant'. " the other figure said. His smirk just screaming dirty perverted hentai thoughts. "You've finally come to me my blossom."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Gomen minna!!!!! I don't think I did really well with this chapter. And to top it off this is really late but it would have been here earlier if my friggen parents would let me on my beloved computer!!!! To make matters worse, I might not be able to update for awhile! My dad cleared my hard drive!!!!!!! I have to write all the chapters again and find a way to get on the internet and my account! AHHHHHH!!!!

Naruto: It's okay! We'll see if we can help! After all. You finally put me in the story! YAYYYY!!!!!!

Me: We'll see. But the password my dad put on my account is hard! It could be anything about me since he likes to make fun of me a lot!

Sakura: Don't worry! We'll do our best!

Me: Thanks. Readers, you may not hear from me for a while. I'll try to keep posting chapters! I will not falter! Pray for me! Ja!

Naruto: Wait!!!!!!!!! You have to review!!!!!!! Don't forget!!!!!!!!


	6. The Castle and the Creepy Castle Guy

Sakura Enchanted

Me: Minna! I have come with a new chapter! Yay! But I don't have much time. My mom's downstairs and I'm sneaking on to her laptop. So I know that I haven't updated in a 1000 years and I'm sorry. I hate the stupid parental controls. Anyway, unfortunately for **Ryou Misaki**, they cannot take the #2 fan spot unless they feel like going against my sister, **I wish anime guys were real**.

Naruto: That would be funny to see.

Sakura: Why?

Naruto: Because he'll probably get the shit kicked out of him.

Me: Plus she said that she didn't mind giving up 1st place but she, in her own words, demands that she keep 2nd place. Anyways, it's disclaimer time! Whose turn is it to say it this time?

Tenten: I think it's Neji-kun's turn.

Neji: Whatever. sigh Our beloved authoress does not own Naruto or anything she shouldn't own in the first place.

Me: Wow! He called me beloved! Wait…. Neji wouldn't say that. Who is this guy? But about what he said. Does that mean that I shouldn't own all my stuff?

Sakura: No you bought them or they were given to you. That's legal.

Me: Oh. But you didn't answer my question. Who is this guy dressed up as Neji?

Naruto: pokes and prods Neji

Neji: Stop that.

Tenten: Oh yeah. That's Neji alright. He was probably bribed or something though.

Me: Really? So what were you bribed with?

Neji: slipped away quietly when no one noticed

Me: Damn. Now we'll never know.

Tenten: Unless we go catch him. I volunteer to go!

Me: Okay…. Go ahead.

Tenten: goes after Neji

Me: Alright! Enough dilly dallying! Read On! Lol. Got that from a kids game I remember yet the name escapes me.

--

Recap:

_Inside the Castle:_

"Ne teme? Can I have my ramen now? Your blossom's here!" a figure by the window asked.

"Fine. Go gorge on your ramen. I have to see what we can do to help make the little blossom's stay more…. 'pleasant'. " The other figure said. His smirk just screaming dirty perverted hentai thoughts. "You've finally come to me my blossom and I don't think you'll be leaving anytime soon. I'll make sure of it." Then he disappeared from the window.

--

_Outside the Castle:_

"So what so you guys do?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing really important Sakura-chan." Tenten said while crossing her fingers behind her back.

"Oh." Sakura said.

"Well, we're supposed to lead you somewhere now. So follow us." Tenten said.

"'kay." Sakura said. She followed them up several flights of stairs and was lead down many confusing hallways to a room at the end of a hall.

"You go in here. We can't follow you past this point no matter how much we wish. _To protect you_." Tenten said.

"Alright. I guess I'll see you guys later. Take care of yourselves." Sakura said before disappearing behind the door.

"Damn it Neji. I really wish we had our morals right now." Tenten said while they walked away.

"We do have our morals Tenten. However, with the Uchiha as the prince, he overrules your morals." Neji said.

"That shouldn't be true! Damn it! We just gave him a poor defenceless girl who has no idea what is waiting for her! A lust driven Uchiha who wants what he was denied!" Tenten said breathing heavily.

"Are you quite finished?" Neji asked. When Tenten nodded, he continued. "Uchiha isn't lust driven. He is simply interested in this girl. That's all. Though you do have a point about him wanting what he can't have. He's like a little boy whose whining for the toy he wants but isn't allowed to get."

"Yeah, but Sakura's not a toy and…"

"Come on. We have to go meet the others."

"Alright. But I still don't like this."

"I know you don't. And for the record I don't like this any more than you do."

_Inside the room:_

"Mou, why do I have to wait in here?" Sakura sighed. She looked around the room. "There's nothing really to do here." She then heard something shift in the room. "Ano, is anyone there?"

"Actually, yes." A mysterious voice said.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked.

"A guy who's not supposed to be here." He answered.

"That didn't answer my question. Who are you and why are you here?"

"I am Shikamaru. Advisor to the household, fairy extraordinaire, ya da ya da ya da."

(A/N: I don't know if I should let Shika say that. He is lazy after all. Kinda like me. Meh. Anyways, back to the fic!)

"Oh. Hey, am I supposed to be meeting someone?"

"Yes. He will be with you in a moment. Apparently he has some last minute preparations to complete."

"Which have been completed." A new voice stated. They both turned and saw none other than:

"Uzumaki Naruto! Shinobi and bodyguard extraordinaire! At your service. Sakura-chan, it's nice to finally meet you!" he said exuberantly.

"It's nice to meet you too, Uzumaki-san." She answered.

"Naruto. Uzumaki is way too formal. I've never liked being formal. 'Specially round my friends!"

"Okay, Naruto."

"Anyway, I'm here to take you to where you'll be meeting with the person who wants to meet you."

"Alright. Goodbye Shikamaru-san. It was nice to meet you."

"Yeah you too." He said, while they walked out the door. "Ahh. Kawaiisoni." (A/N: Is it supposed to be one word? It's supposed to mean poor thing.)

With Sakura and Naruto:

"Ne, Sakura-chan?" he asked.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"You do know why you're here, right?"

"Yeah. Some guy wants to talk to me. That's all I know."

"Oh. Well we're here!" he said. And indeed they were. In front of them was a beautifully decorated door with carvings of phoenixes, dragons and, hang on, _fans_. Not just any fans either. It was the Uchiha fans. In the middle of the door was the largest Uchiha fan and it loomed over them. She saw Naruto pulling a door open and motioning for her to come. Suddenly, Sakura had a sinking feeling as to why she was here. "In you go Sakura-chan." Naruto said while softly pushing her into the room. The door then slammed shut behind her. She could feel herself shivering at the inexplicable fear she felt as she slowly entered what looked like a bedroom. Oh dear. The sinking feeling got worse.

"Hello, Sakura-chan." A voice purred from _right next to her ear_. This freaked her out. Causing her to jump a little forward and the voice to let out a vocal smirk. (A/N: Can you do that? Vocally smirk? Ah well.)

"Wh-wh-who-who's there?" She asked, squeaking a little as she did. She then heard a laugh that sent shivers down her spine and she was a little freaked out to determine if the shivers were good or bad.

"I think you know perfectly well who this is Sa-ku-ra-chan." He said while purring her name.

"Please tell me that this is a bad dream." She said while clasping her hands in a praying position and her eyes shut tight.

"This isn't a dream Saku-chan." He said while softly laughing. She felt his arms come around her waist and pull her back words to his chest.

--

Me: Unfortunately I had to end it here. I kinda feel that this chapter wasn't all that great but you tell me in your reviews, okay? Ja ne!

Naruto: Wait! How come you ended it here?

Me: Cause I felt like giving a cliffy. You know keep them on the edge of their seats?

Naruto: Oh.

Me: Yeah. Sorry guys. It's not much but all I can give, thanks to my rents. Hopefully I'll see you soon. Matta ne! (See you later) READ THIS!!Just so you know, there is a poll in my profile about new stories. I just have to get them out of my head so go there and vote!!


	7. Secret Investigated

Sakura Enchanted

Sakura Enchanted

Me: WAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!! I've been completely cut off! Now my mom has passwords and shit! She even took the power cord for my laptop! Now I can only go on at school! Curse you "parental guidance". Pft. Parental guidance my ass. Anyways, I have the new chapter!

Sasuke: Hn. Finally. What took you so long?

Me: Wow. You usually don't say anything. You just stand in the background!

Naruto: Could it be? Sasuke-teme wants to ravish Sakura-chan!

Me: Well he was close to last chapter. Is he that frustrated?

Naruto: Of course he is! Sasuke-teme's emotionally challenged. Now that he is so close to scoring, of course he'd be frustrated!

Me: No offence but isn't that every guy?

Naruto: shrugs I unno.

Me: Aren't you like that?

Naruto: NO!! I'm too innocent!! Don't taint me!! runs around room with hands over ears and eyes closed

Me: Anyways, since you're here Sasuke, would you say the disclaimer?

Sasuke: Uzai. (Annoying) This girl does not and never will own Naruto and whatever else she shouldn't. Who would name a show after that usuratonkachi (apparently means all purpose insult but I'm not sure. Tell me please?)?

Me: Please excuse me while I beat some manners and tact into this socially inept moron.

Sakura: Alright! While she's doing that, here's the next chapter!

Thisservesasaline--

Recap:

"You do know why you're here, right?"

"Yeah. Some guy wants to talk to me. That's all I know."

"Oh. Well we're here!" he said. And indeed they were. In front of them was a beautifully decorated door with carvings of phoenixes, dragons and, hang on, _fans_. Not just any fans either. It was the Uchiha fans. In the middle of the door was the largest Uchiha fan and it loomed over them. She saw Naruto pulling a door open and motioning for her to come. Suddenly, Sakura had a sinking feeling as to why she was here. "In you go Sakura-chan." Naruto said while softly pushing her into the room. The door then slammed shut behind her. She could feel herself shivering at the inexplicable fear she felt as she slowly entered what looked like a bedroom. Oh dear. The sinking feeling got worse.

"Hello, Sakura-chan." A voice purred from _right next to her ear_. This freaked her out. Causing her to jump a little forward and the voice to let out a vocal smirk. (A/N: Can you do that? Vocally smirk? Ah well.)

"Wh-wh-who-who's there?" She asked, squeaking a little as she did. She then heard a laugh that sent shivers down her spine and she was a little freaked out to determine if the shivers were good or bad.

"I think you know perfectly well who this is Sa-ku-ra-chan." He said while purring her name.

"Please tell me that this is a bad dream." She said while clasping her hands in a praying position and her eyes shut tight.

"This isn't a dream Saku-chan." He said while softly laughing. She felt his arms come around her waist and pull her back words to his chest.

Thisservesasaline--

Present:

Oh kami help her! She was stuck in an empty throne room in the arms of the Uchiha! This was not happening!!

"This is very real, my Saku-chan, and there is no way you're getting away this time." He said, while tightening his hold on her.

"Wanna bet?" She said.

"What are you going to do?" He asked, smirking slightly.

"How about this?" She asked and brought her foot down to meet nothing? She heard him laugh behind her.

"Did you honestly think that what you just attempted would affect me?" He laughed again. "How innocent and naive you are?" Then a dark smirk crossed his face. " I wonder how long it would take to corrupt that?" He dug his face into the junction between her shoulder and neck. "Hmmmm. You smell nice." Sakura then felt something wet, warm and slimy on her neck. EHHHHHHH!! He just licked her!! She pushed herself away from him as fast as she could. However, all she could do was turn in his arms. She kept trying to get out but it was futile. Soon she got frustrated with struggling and looked at him.

"What is your problem? Have you heard of something called personal space? Which by the way, you have invaded several times!!" She said angrily. He smirked. "_Can you believe him? Ugh! The nerve of this guy!_ Then he said.

"I wonder what would happen if I tell you to jump?" She froze.

"Why would you ask that?" She said nervously, hoping he didn't notice. Unfortunately he did.

"Well you see, I noticed when we first met. Don't you remember?" She growled.

"You mean when you were holding me for about half an hour before you let go?" He smirked again!

"I'm glad you remember that but sadly no. That wasn't it. It was when I asked for you name." She looked at him in confusion.

"My name?"

"Yes. I noticed something odd about you. When I ordered you to tell me, you were going to do it. But you refused to tell me when I asked you. Why is that?" (A/N: About this part. I added stuff to Chapter 3 and I don't know if it appears in your staory alert things but I re updated the chapter.)

"_Crap! Think fast Sakura._" Sakura panicked."_Wait! Didn't Kaa-san tell me not to tell anyone? I don't have to answer!_" True enough, her lips were glued shut. "_Now I can't tell him! _**All Right!! We beat the Uchiha!!**" she thought. Noticing that she wasn't speaking or even paying attention anymore, he moved his head to her shoulder.

"Sa-ku-ra you should pay attention when someone is talking to you." He said silkily, stuck his tongue out and ever so lightly, licked her. "Especially when someone like me is this close." His voice ghosting over her now moist, cold skin.

"Eep!" she squealed. She squirmed to get out of his hold but he wouldn't relinquish. "Let me go!"

"No." he said.

"Let me go!"

"No."

"Let me go dammit!"

"I don't want to."

"UGH!!" Frustration just seemed to ooze out of her pores. Sasuke seemed to notice because he chuckled.

"You look so cute angry." That made her even more angry and frustrated.

"I swear Uchiha! I should just file sexual assault against you!" He just smirked.

"That would be quite hard considering that I am the prince so the police or guard can do nothing to me."

"ARGH!!" She just wanted to pull her hair out her head! Well, if she could reach her head she would. However she was still tied up in the Uchiha's embrace.

"You know Sakura, you still haven't told me why you will do something you're told but not asked to do." Sakura's anger just left her in a flash at those words. Panic settled in instead. "Tell me Sakura. Tell me why you obey orders but not questions?" And before she could stop herself, she said.

"My mother told me not to tell anyone why. You'll have to ask another person." Sasuke was surprised. She answered very quickly this time and no resistance.

"Then tell me Sakura, why it your mother told you not to tell."

"Because she believed that people would take advantage of me if they found out."

"Found out what?" Sakura quickly recovered from his little obedience interrogation and replied.

"Found out that my mother was Tsunade?" She hoped it would cover as a good lie. He just raised his eyebrows.

"That's why you are so obedient to orders? I find that hard to believe." He sighed. "Since you have been told not to tell anyone. Tell me who does know about this." Sakura struggled to not name the people who knew. She couldn't compromise her friends and family because the Uchiha was curious about her curse! Wait. Why was the Uchiha curious?

"Hinata, my father, Ino, and Lee. Why are you so curious to know?" She cursed that she had named the people before asking him. He released her from his hold and started to walk out.

"Someone will take you to my room. You are to go in, stay there and not leave." She knew her "gift" had kicked in and knew that she couldn't leave his room. "By the way," he said, stopping and turning his head to the side. "To answer your question, that's for me to know and you to find out." Then he resumed walking out the door.

Thisservesasaline--

Me: Sorry guys. I've hit a road block. Bleh. I hate road blocks.

Naruto: But you have no roads in your head!

Me: Okay, It's more like a huge ass pile up in my head of all these ideas. I have to write them down soon. Anyway, I'm in need of a beta reader. I need a second opinion on my chapters and someone to get my ass in gear, so any takers?

Sakura: R&R! I want out of Sasuke's room!

Sasuke: Really?

Sakura: (blushes red) Not really…… Still R&R!

Me: It's my fountain of life! XD


	8. Ramen Spills and Head Whacks

Sakura Enchanted

Naruto: WE'RE BAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: We have finally returned to give you the next chapter of (trumpets sound) Sakura Enchanted!

Me: Okay, I know you're all pissed at me cause I haven't updated in God knows how long, but I have good reasons! My USB that had all my chapters and fanfictions died on me! And me being incredibly stupid, didn't back it up! So I had to rewrite the entire chapter from memory, which was hard btw! But I have slaved away and torn down my writer's block for you the readers who I love and adore and are going to leave me lovely reviews right?

Naruto: Who knows? Now it is my turn to do the disclaimer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tenten: You did it before!

Naruto: So? I want to do it again!

Sakura: No Naruto let someone else do it.

Naruto: But I want to do it!

Sakura: Na-ru-to (cracks knuckles)

Naruto: (sweats) Uhhh, Hina-chan, you do it.

Hinata: M-M-Mahiwaga No M-Megumi d-does not-t o-own N-Naruto-kun or a-anything e-else that she s-shouldn't.

Me: So let's go!! Charge!!!!!

----------------------------------------------------

Last time:

"Someone will take you to my room. You are to go in, stay there and not leave." She knew her "gift" had kicked in and knew that she couldn't leave his room. "By the way," he said, stopping and turning his head to the side. "To answer your question, that's for me to know and you to find out." Then he resumed walking out the door.

Now:

"Behhhhhh." Sakura stuck her tongue at the closing doors. She then closed her mouth after the doors had closed. "This sucks." She huffed. She waited for what seemed like an hour but in reality, it was two minutes. A head stuck her way in.

"Sakura-chan?" Now Sakura didn't count herself as forgetful, so she remembered that voice. She turned and saw someone she thought she wouldn't she in awhile.

"Hinata-chan!" She cried out happily. She soared through the air and glomped her soundly. "I thought I wasn't going to see you for a long time! I'm so happy someone I know is here. I don't know what I would do if I had to stay here alone with that creepy perv!"

Hinata smiled. It felt nice to see her friend again. She was lonely too, all cramped up in her room because she is a noble lady. Her only 'proper' company was her little sister and Tenten. Now Tenten was great to hang out with but she was always busy working for the prince. Her little sister, however, wasn't as much fun. Being introduced to society at such an early age sucked out her childhood. She acted like a miniature of her father and she had found no possible safe way to remove the stick shoved up her ass. Don't get her wrong, she loves her sister to death and her father too. It's just that they were too uptight to be comfortable around. She hugged Sakura back.

"It's good to see you too, Sakura-chan." She said, smiling and slowly pulled away. "Now as much as I hate to break up a heartfelt reunion of a long two weeks, I have to take you to Sasuke-sama's room." She said apologetically and started walking out the door. Sakura pouted and followed.

"Why do you have to call him sama? He doesn't act anything like a proper prince to me. If he keeps his hands to himself then I'll rethink it." Hinata giggled.

"Well, proper or not, he is still the prince and therefore on the top of the hierarchy so we have to call him sama. And about the wandering hands, I never experienced them so I can't help you there." She said. Sakura sighed.

"Well if he's at the top of the pyramid, why waste time with someone like me. I want nothing to do with this dude. Wouldn't it be easier to get someone who wanted him?" Hinata shrugged.

"I have no idea." She said. _"Actually I do, but I think you would do Sasuke a world of good. He needs someone to finally settle with, that skirt chaser. You're the best choice, so please stick around."_ (A/N: lol. Very crafty Hinata-chan! Hinata: T-Thank y-you.) "The prince just does what he wants." Hinata came to a stop in front of another door that was as ornate as the other one. Though this one was smaller. "Here we are." She pushed open the doors and walked right in. Sakura followed in after and looked around. It looked like a pretty standard room for a prince. King- sized bed, two large bookshelves across from it, a desk beside them, plasma TV, PS3, etc. (A/N: Yes they have electronics. Why? Because I want them too and you cannot stop me!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Cough cough stupid bug. Shino! Can you keep them away from my mouth when I'm laughing! Shino: No. ME: ^^" Thanks) You get the picture right?

"Sakura?" Tenten said, waving her hand in front of her face.

"AH! Tenten? What are you doing here?" Sakura said and shook her head to bring her back from admiring stuff. She looked around more attentively and saw Tenten by the window and Hinata sitting on the bed.

"You were just off in space and I had to bring you back down." Tenten said as she just shrugged and looked out the window. "So what's up?" she asked. Sakura looked at her with her eyebrow raised.

"How do you think I'm doing?" she asked. She plopped onto the bed with Hinata and lay back. "To be honest I don't want to be here. I want to be back home or at least outside."

"Ohhhhh." Tenten said, looking at her sympathetically. Then she looked at her confused. "But if you want to go outside, why don't just go outside?" she asked and sat on the window ledge. Sakura shook her head.

"I can't go. The 'prince' ordered me to stay in his room so….." She said, complete with the air quotes around prince.

"Oh…… So he's going to keep you cooped up in here like Rapunzel?" she asked her, now swinging her feet. She thought for a while before saying. "So two things. One, this sucks. Two, this will definitely put a damper on our fun." Sakura just shrugged.

"Yeah but what can you do. We have to follow his orders right?" Tenten shrugged right back.

"You're right but then again, you haven't met Naruto." Sakura looked at her questioningly.

"You mean Uzumaki Naruto?" She asked. Tenten nodded.

"Yeah. Him. So you do know him?" She asked.

"Yep." Sakura said. "He was the one who brought me to Sasuke."

"I see." Tenten said. Then she sat up straight. "Speaking of Naruto……. Do you guys smell that?" As she said that, the smell of beef ramen wafted into the room. Tenten's eyes widened. "He's bringing ramen in here. Is he insane? Sasuke gets one whiff and we're all dead!" She got up quickly and ran out. "See you guys later!" She yelled as she ran out. A few seconds later a, "NARUTO YOU BAKA!!!" and "I'M SORRY TENTEN-CHAN!!!!, could be heard throughout the entire castle. Oddly enough, minutes later, Naruto came into the room with no injuries.

"Ehehehehehe." He chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry you had to hear that. See I was eating my ramen when teme told me to bring Hina-chan and then he threatened to take my ramen away if I didn't so I came as fast as I could but then Tenten caught me and yelled at me for bringing it with me and she beat me but luckily I'm a fast healer so now here I am!" Sakura just stared in shock. How could someone speak so fast and say so much at once?

"What are you here for?" She asked. He just smiled brightly and held out his hand.

"I'm here for Hina-chan!" He said then kneeled on one knee. Hinata's face grew bright red. "Hinata," he said slowly. Hinata was sitting at the edge of the bed nervously. Was he doing what she thought he was doing? "Would you….." She leaned closer. "Come with me before teme kills me?" He asked. Hinata staggered slightly but she stood upright and nodded, not trusting herself to speak. All of a sudden, Tenten came back in and thwaped Naruto on the head. "OWWWWWW!!!!" He yelled and stood rubbing his head. "What did I do now?" He whined. She glared at him.

"That was for nearly giving me and Hinata a heart attack." She said. "God, you are so dense!" She threw her arms in the air and walked out. Naruto watched her leave and shuddered.

"Sometimes I wonder how Neji deals with her. Especially when she gets like that." He said and pointed a thumb to the doors.

"I heard that!" He jumped. "Don't you have to hurry or have your ramen taken away?" Tenten yelled. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Oh shit!" He yelled. He grabbed Hinata's hand and dashed away, dragging a red faced Hinata behind him. Tenten came back in after he left.

"You'll have to excuse him, he can be so absent minded sometimes." She held her chin in thought. "I wonder if Hinata will be okay. If something happened to her and Neji found out I could have stopped it, he is going to be so pissed." Her eyes widened. "Oh no! What if something bad is happening? SHIT!" She yelled and ran out, probably after Naruto. Sakura just watched her leave and sighed. She took a look around the room and spotted the window. She walked over and decided to look out. She saw a beautiful view that seemed to span for acres.

Meanwhile:

Footsteps entered in the throne room as a figure approached the person standing on the pedestal.

"You needed to see me Sasuke-ojisama (Prince Sasuke)?" Hinata asked as she bowed before him. He turned around and looked at her blankly before saying.

"I know where you have been going when you are absent from court." She stiffened. "But your father doesn't, does he? You say that you are going to your country house to be alone, but you are really going out amongst the common folk. That's how you met Sakura isn't it?" He asked. She just nodded.

"But what does this have to do with what you wanted to talk to me about?" He smirked.

"Everything."

------------------------------------------

Me: Yay! I finally finished the new chapter!

Sakura: Which is by the way extremely late.

Me: Trying my best here.

Naruto: Why don't I show up that often? I want to show up more often!

Me: I'll try. I'll try. In the meantime, mind creating a commercial?

Naruto: Cool! Okay. (Clears throat) Tune in next time to find out: Will Hinata tell him the secret? Is she secretly going to work behind the scenes to get Sasuke and Sakura together? Will Naruto ever show up more often? And will Tenten ever stop beating poor Naruto?

Tenten: (Whaps Naruto's head)

Naruto: OWWWWW!!!!!

Me: I'll take that as a no.

Sakura: Well, that's all folks! R&R!

Sasuke: This is going to be fun. (Audible smirk)


	9. EHHHHHHHHHHH!

**He: HOLY CRAP! I'M ALIVE!!!!!!!!!! ………. NOT! LOL jks but seriously, I finally found the time and ideas to type the new chapter of Sakura Enchanted *coughcough* at school *coughcough* that I know you guys are telling me to update and only concentrate on this story *coughcough* SakuraUchiha44530 *coughcough* lolz anyways, I have a little tidbit o SasuSaku action in there to try to apologize and because my reviews are over 100!!! YAY!!! Lol okay. I'm done now.**

**Sasuke: So are we going to start?**

**Naruto: You're so damn impatient teme! Wait for two freaking minutes!**

**Sasuke:*glares* Dobe….. shut up. *smirk* At least I appear in the majority of the story.**

**Naruto:*glares* TEME!!!!! THAT WAS A LOW BLOW!!!!!**

**Me: Guys, stop fighting and Sasuke, do the disclaimer already.**

**Sasuke: Mahiwaga No Megumi does not own anything she is not supposed to. But I own Sakura.*smirk***

**Sakura:*blushes* EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!**

**Naruto: TEME!!!!!! You can't own a person! Especially someone I consider my sister! I'll kill you! *leaps***

**BAM!**

**Me: Quickly! Read the new betaed version while we hold him down! I don't know how long we can keep him from killing Sasuke!**

**Sasuke: *steps right up to Naruto's restrained form* Hn. Dobe.****Naruto: TEME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_**-  
Sakura Enchanted  
-**_

_Recap:_

Footsteps echoed throughout the throne room as a figure approached the person standing on the pedestal.

"You needed to see me Sasuke-oujisama **(1)**?" Hinata asked as she bowed before him. He turned around and looked at her blankly before saying.

"I know where you have been going when you are absent from court." He smirked as she stiffened,"But your father doesn't, does he? You say that you are going to your country house to be alone, but you are really going out amongst the common folk. That's how you met Sakura isn't it?" She nodded, looking at the marble floor.

"But what does this have to do with what you wanted to talk to me about?" She quietly asked, slowly raising her gaze to meet with his piercing one.

"Everything."

_End Recap:_

**------I have a line and I'm not afraid to use it! ------**

"Everything, Sasuke-oujisama?" Hinata asked, her eyes showing curiosity.

"Yes, everything. You see, I need to know everything about Sakura and you are the only person who would tell me."

"No I can't. Shouldn't you be asking her parents and not me?" She evaded. He shook his head and smirked wider if possible.

"You know that her father recently remarried so that counts the stepmother and stepsisters out. Her father does know her somewhat but not as intimately as a mother or best friend would...and you just happen to be that best friend." He stated, smirking wider as she sent a wary glance.

"So what is the point, Sasuke-oujisama?" She pondered.

Sasuke slowly circled her, as he chuckled, "Sakura seems to have a unique quirk you could say and I do believe that you know what it is." Hinata stiffened even more at the accusation.

"What do you mean by quirk?" She quavered. Sasuke stood imposingly in front of her, holding her gaze with his overwhelming one.

"She has an affinity for orders it would seem." Yes, he was milking the moment but the possibility that he had a woman in his grasp that would follow his every order made him completely aroused. All the things he could do to that hot little thing that was in his room, probably lying on his bed, open and unaware, ready for the taking….. Damn. He shouldn't have gotten too ahead of himself.

Hinata was not stupid. She knew he was stringing her along, trying to relish the information he thought he was going to receive. But Hinata was, if not nothing, a loyal friend. She had promised both Sakura and Tsunade that she would keep Sakura's condition a secret. She doesn't break promises, even if it is the prince of the entire kingdom that was trying to make her break it. Hinata took in a deep breath. This would take a straight face and a white lie in order to convince him.

"Sasuke-oujisama, you are right that Sakura is my best friend however I have not been told of any illness or unique quirk as you say. Sakura's life with her mother is very private. Not many people know of the inner life of Tsunade-sama and her family." She said apologetically.

Sasuke's face darkened, a dark look in his eyes betraying his words that flowed calmly from his mouth,"I see. So you know nothing at all?" Hinata steeled herself from the wave of fury he may unleash on her.

"TEME!!!!!!!" They both turned to see Naruto burst through the doors with a flying kick.

"DOBE!!!!! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?!?!?!?!?" Sasuke yelled. Hinata sighed in relief and glanced at Naruto before blushing.

"Hinata!" Tenten called as she entered behind. "Neji sent me to get you. It's time for your daily training."

_Yes! Saved by training!_, Hinata thought, _Wow. I'd never thought I'd think that before._ "Hai!" She followed after Tenten to the training grounds. The entire time, Naruto and Sasuke had been bickering. Once Sasuke felt that only he and his annoying friend's presence was in the room, he finally noticed that Hinata was gone.

"Dobe!" He hissed through his clenching teeth, " I nearly found out my little cherry's secret. Why did you bust in?"

Naruto looked up in thought before remembering. "Oh. I just wanted to say hi!"

Sasuke glared, growling menacingly, "Dobe……" Naruto nervously chuckled, and rubbing the back of his head in an apologetic habit.

"Hehe. Teme, I can see that this is a bad time so I'm going to go… do… umm… curl my hair? Yeah! Curl my hair. Okay bye." He sputtered, quickly zooming out of the room.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke shouted, before he gave into the chase.

_**-**_

_**With Sakura:  
-**_

"This is so boring," she said quietly.

"How about I entertain you then?"

She gasped and jumped as hands encircled her waist and pulled her into a hard chest. Slowly she turned around, coming face to face with the intruder.

"Sasuke! What do you think you are doing!?" She shrieked. He ignored her for a moment, and nuzzled his face into the junction of her neck.

"I do believe I am entertaining both of us." He said, his warm breath ghosting over her skin, making goose bumps appear on her smooth skin. She unknowingly shivered and he smirked, loving the fact that he had this effect on her. His right hand traveled around her waist and found the small of her back before pulling her closer to him. She squeaked and he let out a chuckle. She could feel the vibrations in his chest from their closeness, when she felt him start to leave a trail of kisses up her neck, until he got to her ear and licked the outer shell. She squeaked again and felt his hot breath on in her ear. "This feels so good, doesn't it Sakura? I can make you feel even better if you just give in."

His left hand traveled to her neck and positioned her to give him better access, to the delicious treat. Sakura clenched his biceps to hold her self up, the sensations overwhelming her senses. The onslaught of pleasure, causing havoc to her mind, which clouding over in a haze of pleasure filled fog. Sasuke started leading her to his bed, still ravishing her neck with wet, sloppy kisses. She moaned when she felt him sucking her neck lightly. When they fell back, Sasuke ground himself against her core, causing her to arch her back, pressing her chest against his to feel more of him. His right hand removed itself from under her and moved lower until he grabbed a mound of flesh causing Sakura to cry out as he ground them harder together. "You like that don't you Sakura?" Sasuke hissed in her ear. Sakura simply mewled and pushed herself closer, wanting to feel their flesh rub against each other. He slowly started to inch her dress up and felt the smooth skin on her thighs.

"Sasuke-oujisama!" Sasuke growled but continued to try to ravish Sakura before her mind slowly cleared from his pleasurable clutches. His hand started to travel higher under her dress to reach her the swell of her breast. "Sasuke-oujisama!" Came again, though this time, more forceful. Sasuke snarled and reluctantly ripped himself off of the dazed girl ,who was still recovering from her mind's sudden failure, and cursed to the guard who interrupted him. He stalked over to the door and tore it open.

"What!" He barked, the guard trembling in fear. Sasuke glared, impatient for the news that took him from his little cherry,"Well?"

"Y-Y-Your p-p-pre-presence is requested in the t-t-throne r-room, S-S-Sasuke-s-sama." He stuttered fearfully. Sasuke merely nodded, still glaring as he slammed the door in the guards face, stalking back to the bed. He sat on the edge and took in the view. Sakura's clothes ravished, her dazed face making him moan at the thought of having to leave her. Her eyes were half lidded, her lips parted and laying there so vulnerably that he got on top of her, took her face in his hands and pulled her into a kiss. When she felt his tongue run across her lips, her eyes widened and she shut her lips firmly. He frowned and brushed against her breast, which made her gasp. Taking the opportunity,he dove right in, making sure that he swept the entire sweet cavern that was her mouth. A loud knock sounded again. He pulled away slowly and a tiny string of spit still connecting their lips.

"You are mine now." He enunciated slowly. "No one else is going to touch you. Wait here until I get back." He smirked. "Then we can finish what we started." Reluctantly he got off and left the room, this time, locking the door behind him. Sakura just lay there trying to figure out what just happened. The past twenty minutes passed through her head and her eyes widened in realization.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!! She yelled. Sasuke, who had heard her yell, smirked even wider. So what if he didn't know her secret exactly. He could still have fun with her, and if he was right about her secret, he would have fun with her for a long, long time.

_**-**_

_**Meanwhile, back in Mahiwaga: **_

_**(A/N: You thought I forgot about them?)**_

_**-**_

Ami fumed as she paced her room, Jiraiya had not explained the disappearance of Sakura, just that she would be away for awhile. But Ami knew. She knew where Sakura was. She knew what the whore was doing. She was trying to get pregnant as well to rub it in her face like Temari did and scare off all of Ami's suitors. Especially Sasuke-kun! Oh, when she found her, she would teach her that Ami always comes out on top. She laughed evilly.

….

**(A/N: Okayyyyyyy. Let's leave the crazy lady alone now…. . Someone call the men in white.)**

**---------- The line of ending has appeared! ---------**

**Me: Okay. This was shorter than my usual but I did give you that SasuSaku bit.**

**Sasuke: Finally. *smirks***

**Naruto: TEME!!!!!!! *aims roundhouse kick at Sasuke***

**Me: Crap! We forgot to keep holding Naruto down! *looks back* Somebody has the ambulance on speed dial right?**

**Hinata: I have it.**

**Me: Good. They may be at it for a while. Hey Hinata, sign us off.**

**Hinata: That's all we have for now but we'll be back soon after these messages.**

**Me: What messages!?**

**Everyone but Sasuke and Naruto: R&R BYE!!!!!**

**Me: WHAT MESSAGES!!?!?!?!?**

**(1) oujisama- Prince**


	10. Ramen and Clings

**Me: Hey people! *singsong voice* I've got a new chapter! I've got a new chapter! *singsong voice* So I hope I can get this up in time and be able to write a good chapter.**

**Sasuke: Hurry up already.**

**Me: I thought you were in the hospital?**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Naruto: Teme! The nurses are coming to get us. So stop being so damn impatient and keep freaking running.**

**Sasuke: You can keep running. I'm going somewhere.**

**Naruto: Where are you going teme?!**

**Me: Looks like he's going to…………. Sakura's house.**

**Naruto: WHAT!!!!! Teme get the fuck out of there! *runs after him***

**Me: Okay…… I guess I'm doing the disclaimer this time. So I own nothing I'm not supposed to unless you sell me your souls. C'mon! I have cookies! XD**

* * *

_**-  
Sakura Enchanted  
-**_

_Recap:_

"You are mine now." He enunciated slowly. "No one else is going to touch you. Wait here until I get back." He smirked. "Then we can finish what we started." Reluctantly he got off and left the room, this time, locking the door behind him. Sakura just lay there trying to figure out what just happened. The past twenty minutes passed through her head and her eyes widened in realization.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!! She yelled. Sasuke, who had heard her yell, smirked even wider. So what if he didn't know her secret exactly. He could still have fun with her, and if he was right about her secret, he would have fun with her for a long, long time.

_End Recap:_

**------I have a line and I'm not afraid to use it! ------**

Sakura sat on the bed, still dazed from the intense "make out" session, coupled with her shouting.

"I can't believe that just happened!" She mumbled to herself. "**I'll tell you what just happened. You just made out with a completely drool worthy and hot prince in his bed!**" Sakura touched her hands to her bruised lips in wonder, but then shook her head to clear her thoughts. "No." She said out loud, "That's not happening again!" She declared. "**Are you kidding! That has to happen again and again and again!!!!!** "_Shut up!_" She sighed in annoyance.

"What's eating you?"

She jumped at the voice, turning to see the blond man known as Naruto, crouching on the bed next to her. She stared at him with a surprised expression, before question, "Naruto? What are you doing here?"

He just smiled and laughed while slinging his arm over her shoulders. "I figured you'd be bored so I came here to show you around. Teme's busy right now, you know, doing his prince thing so I have come to rescue the damsel from boredom!" He exclaimed and leaped off the bed to strike a heroic pose. Sakura giggled, making him smiled.

"That's better! Now, onward to the rest of the castle. Maybe we even get the cooks to give us ramen!" He said and walked to the door. Sakura made to follow him out when she hit something like an invisible barrier in the doorway. Naruto, sensing that she wasn't following, turned around and looked at her strangely.

"Sakura-chan?" He asked and raised an eyebrow at the sight of her just standing in the door, "Aren't you coming?" In Sakura's mind, she cursed that Sasuke ordered her to stay in his room. "Sakura-chan, come on! Let's go! We still have to see the castle." Naruto called. He ran back to the door way and grabbed her hand. "You must follow me and we shall find the holy meal." He said seriously. Sakura felt the barrier lift and followed after Naruto.

"Ramen, here we come!" He yelled joyously. "And maybe we can find Hinata-chan, without Neji, and she can join us!!!" He started to run and skip down the hall humming a silly sounding tune ,that went something like "Ramen is life…….", with Sakura laughing and running along beside him.

-

_A few minutes later…….._

_-_

Sasuke entered the room after skillfully ditching the people in the throne room. It didn't matter to him that they were important, he just wanted to get back to his room… and his delightful little cherry, he looked around his room, that wasn't there. He gripped his hands into fists and walked over to his bed. Where did she go? He wondered. On his bed, he saw something. He picked it up, looked at it, then clenched it into his fist.

"Naruto…",He growled. Stalking from his room he moved towards the kitchens, still clenching the ramen coupon in his hand.

Hinata was diligently going through her Juuken practice, when a yell interrupted her concentration.

"Hinaaaata-chan!!!!!!" Her face reddened as she recognized the voice of her impulsive crush.

"Naruto-kun..." She muttered and turned to greet the sight of him dragging Sakura with him. He let go of Sakura's hand when they reached Hinata. He bounced up and down excitedly on his feet.

"Ne, ne, Hinata-chan! Come with us! We're gonna get some ramen!" Naruto shouted jubilantly. Hinata just shyly pointed her fingers together.

"B-B-But I'm n-not d-done yet." She said softly. Naruto just frowned before smiling again and said.

"Come on Hinata-chan! You would get more energy for training and you could last longer!" He coerced. Hinata being Hinata, was easily susceptible to him and nodded her ascent. "Yay! Hina-chan is coming with!" He said and grabbed both Sakura's and Hinata's hands before racing to the kitchens. Naruto burst into the kitchens minutes later, calling out. "5 miso ramens, 5 pork ramens, 1 chicken ramen and what do you want Sakura-chan?" He asked her. Sakura pondered before answering.

"Katsudon ramen, please." Naruto licked his lips.

"Maybe I should get some of what you're having Sakura-chan." He pondered.

Sakura laughed at his antics, before asking, "Shouldn't you finish what you are getting first?" Naruto stopped and thought on that for a few seconds.

"Hmmmm. Maybe you're right Sakura-chan but I don't think I'll be full after just 10 bowls!" He ran over to the chefs to watch his ramen being made. Sakura looked over at Hinata who was watching Naruto covertly and lightly blushing.

"Say Hinata," She started. "How long have you known Naruto?" Hinata looked at Sakura in surprise before her blush darkened.

"All my life." She said quietly. "Both of our fathers are lords of the lands and were great friends with the late king," She shrugged,"I guess it just made sense that we would end up friends like them." Sakura raised and eyebrow and smiled.

"So you're friends but do I sense that you want to be more than friends?" She slyly pointed out.

Hinata gasped and grasped Sakura's arms, panicking, "You can't tell him! It would ruin our friendship with each other."

Sakura's eyes softened. "Alright." She said, "But what if he wants to be more than friends too?" Hinata's face reddened even more.

"If he does, I'll accept it whole heartedly and love him forever." She sighed. "But as you can see," she gestured in Naruto's direction, "He's a little dense in the love department." Sakura nodded.

"I got that." She said and both girls watched as Naruto bothered the chef to hurry up.

"Come on! You broke your record yesterday! You can do it again!" Naruto pestered as he watched in anticipation. "Come on, come on. YES!!!!! 3 minutes 40 seconds! We have a winner!" He cheered and lifted the chef's hand in the air. The chef chuckled before pulling his hand down and ruffling Naruto's hair. "HEY!!!" He whined. The chef just laughed and waved him off. Naruto grabbed his ramen and waved the others over. "Come on and eat guys or it'll get cold. Then it would suck!" Naruto called before, digging into his ramen.

Sasuke, was never a patient man. Being a prince who was waited on hand, foot and got anything he wanted whenever he wanted, didn't help him gain any patience. The only time he is ever patient is when he is in the athletic or fighting field. Right now, he was using that very patience to not rip the head off of this very blabby chick.

"Sasuke-kun, why don't you come play with me?" She tried to say seductively. Key word, tried. She looked more like a pug with her face like that, but nobody dared to tell her because she would just bitch and bitch and bitch. The only ones who did insult her and got away with it was people associated with Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. He was thanking to whatever god was out there that he never took her up on the offer. He slightly shivered. Dear God, it would have been worse if he did. **She probably sucks in the sack too. And has too many STDs to count, the slut. Nothing like our untainted flower.** Sasuke glared at unnamed chick number 587, he never bothered to remember unimportant people, and roughly pulled his arm away.

"Sasuke-sama." He turned and inwardly sighed with relief.

"Tenten." He nodded. She bowed slightly before standing up. She glared at the female clinging on to him.

"There are rules in this palace Kuso-san." She said with strained politeness. Kuso sniffed.

"Is that so?" She said. Tenten nodded with a sickly sweet smile on his face.

"Yes and you just violated them." Tenten smirked. "I hope you know now that your family is banned from royal court." Kuso's eyes widened.

"WHAT!!!!!!" She yelled. "That's impossible! My daddy will see to it that you are fired!" She screeched and stomped away. Tenten sighed and looked at Sasuke.

"You know your rules always cause trouble like this. If this continues, Orochimaru will have no one to kiss his ass." She said. Sasuke just scoffed and turned his head.

"Fan girls are a threat to my security." He said sarcastically. "Besides," He said, "I want nothing to do with those whores." He smirked at the image of his cherry blossom, before finishing, "I got something better." He stalked off, Tenten watching him go with a shake of her head.

Sakura have had ramen before but never this good! Her eyes widened as she tasted the, as Naruto would call it, heavenly dish. Naruto ,who was slurping away, heard her astonished gasp and looked at her with his wide smile.

"It's really good isn't it?" He asked. She nodded as she savored the taste. She groaned in contentment.

"I didn't know you would be that pleased to see me." She dropped her bowl, ignoring Naruto's moans over lost ramen and turned in surprise. Sasuke smirked at her reaction.

"Teme!" Naruto called,"You made Sakura-chan waste perfectly good ramen!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Do I look like I care dobe?", He replied nonchalantly, making Naruto growl.

"Dobe janaitebayo teme!!!!!" (I'm not a dead last, bastard!) Sasuke just scoffed and looked at Sakura.

"Sakura, come," He said. Sakura cursed herself as her feet took her towards Sasuke.

"Teme, she's not a dog!" Naruto said. Sasuke ignored him and continued to focus on Sakura. As Sakura neared him, he enfolded her into his arms and pulled her to him.

Then Sasuke turned his attention to Naruto, "Naruto, how many times have I asked you not to enter my rooms without permission?" Naruto looked up at the ceiling as he pondered.

"Ummmmmmm. About every single day of your life." He replied, smiling. Sasuke glared at him but turned his attention back to Sakura.

"Come with me." He whispered in her ear. She inadvertently shivered at the feel of his breath on her ear. He chuckled and led her away. Naruto watched the two leave and smiled.

"I wonder if teme is melting," He mumbled. He looked at Hinata who came up beside him and shrugged, "Then we'll just have to see I guess."

* * *

**NOOOOOO!!!! IT"S OVER!!!!!!!! Lol jks **

**Me: Wow. I was faster than usual. YAY ME!! Lol**

**Sasuke: I can't believe you did that.**

**Me: What? Made a fan girl cling to you or not give you any hanky panky?**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Naruto: I'm guessing hanky panky. Wait! What am I saying?!?!? Sakura-chan should stay pure FTW!!!!!!!**

**Me: I thought you guys were running from the manly lady nurse?**

**Naruto&Sasuke: Crap!**

**Nurse: There you are. Time for your medicine! *pulls out large needle***

**Naruto&Sasuke: RUN!!!!! *zooms off***

**Nurse: *runs after them* WAIT!!!!! COME BACK CUTIES!!!!!!!! YOU NEED YOUR MEDICINE AND GET WELL KISS!!!!!!!! *Puckers massive lips***

**Me: *looks horrified* I'VE BEEN SCARRED!!!!!!!!!!**

**Tenten: While our dear authoress recovers from that painful and horrifying scene, review please!**

**Everyone minus Naruto and Sasuke and authoress: Come back next time for more Sakura Enchanted!!!!! Bye!!!!!!!**

**Me: MY EYES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	11. Twice In One Day

**Me: Hello my lovely readers!**

**Naruto: *pouts* You were no help.**

**Me: *crosses arms* Well I'm sorry that I was to busy recovering from the freaky image.**

**Sasuke: Just hurry up.**

**Me: *looks at him* Do you want me to call the manly nurse back?**

**Naruto & Sasuke: *shudders***

**Sasuke: Get on with it.**

**Me: Okay! Here we go! New Sakura Enchanted Chapter Sta-**

**Sasuke: Okay... we get it. .**

**Me: *pouts* teme likes to ruin my fun. I should just call the freakin nurse back.**

**Naruto: NO!!!!! JUST START!!!!!!!**

**---------Chapter sutato!!!!!! (start) lol I just watched cartoon kattun (jap tv show)--------**

_Recap:_

"_Come with me." He whispered in her ear. She inadvertently shivered at the feel of his breath on her ear. He chuckled and led her away. Naruto watched the two leave and smiled._

"_I wonder if teme is melting," He mumbled. He looked at Hinata who came up beside him and shrugged, "Then we'll just have to see I guess."_

Now:

Sakura walked with Sasuke back down the hallway, to his room. As the door to his room closed, Sakura shuddered. What was he going to do to her?

"You know Sa-ku-ra," Sasuke whispered into her ear. Sakura jumped slightly when she felt him behind her. "You did a bad thing disobeying me and leaving the room especially by leaving with Naruto." He trailed his fingers up her arms lightly. Sakura made to move away but Sasuke gripped her arm. "Stop." He said and her body forced her to pause. "I'm not letting you get away that easily." He said. He was so close to her that she felt the vibrations in his chest when he talked. Sasuke was completely elated with what was happening. He was making his cherry react in so many ways. He inwardly sighed though. They weren't the reactions he really wanted. But it was so delicious that she was this responsive. His mind started running images in his head. Sakura, with her hair fanned across his pillows, moaning and clenching the sheets as he drove her mad with ecstasy. He pulled Sakura to his chest and she squeaked as she felt herself collide with his hard chest , blushing deeply at the feel of something hard poking her lower back. "Sakura." He breathed. Sakura nervously shook as his hands started to roam.

"W-W-What a-are y-you d-d-doing?" She stammered. He smirked and started to slowly drag her backwards.

"I'm finishing what we started earlier. Surely you have no problems with that?" He said mischievously. She nodded her head. He raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Do you mean yes you don't mind or yes you have no problems?" When she didn't answer, he chuckled. "Come on Sakura, respond to me." Sakura's eye went wide. Did he know what he implied with that? She inwardly scowled. He probably did, the stupid bastard. **Who is completely drool worthy and you want him to take advantage of you.** _Yeah. Wait! What did you just say?_ **Come on! You have to admit that the prince is one of your dark fantasies come true and don't you dare lie! I know what goes on in your head! **She inwardly sighed. _I don't know what you are talking about and even if I did, he is not!_

This entire conversation was going on in her head and Sasuke took notice when he looked at her face to see her reactions. He had been running his hands along her waist and down near the front when her turned her around to get a better view. He frowned when he noticed that her eyes were glassy even though she was mewling and letting small moans escape her mouth whenever he touched her. "Sakura," He whispered in her ear, chuckling when she shivered and moved closer to him. "Pay attention to me." Sakura's eyes lost their glossy shine and her eyes refocused onto him. "Why is your mind wandering off from what we are doing?" He pretended to huff and started to trail kisses down her neck. "If you are able to think and wander off while I'm doing this to you, I must not be doing my job right." He said in between kisses. His hand wandered to the small of the back and started to trace small circles. Her body, following his order, shivered in delight and she scowled as she saw that his face had a smug look on it.

"Hmph. You are probably thinking no but your body says yes, Sa-ku-ra." He whispered in her ear. He started to back them up until they reached the bed. He pushed them back so he was laying on top of Sakura. She squeaked as they fell and he pulled his arm from under her back. He lifted her leg to his hip and made slow, feather light circles on her thigh.

"Sasuke, w-what are you d-doing to me?" She whispered out breathlessly. He smirked. **(1)**

"Anything I want, cherry blossom." He gloated as his hand drew higher on her thigh.

"P-please s-stop." She said softly.

"Awww, but dear Sakura, how will we take care of this?" He asked and roughly thrust his pelvis into her clothed center. "And you're so wet as well, huh? If I stop now, both of us may suffer." He slipped the hand not occupied with her leg, onto her stomach and started to remove her bodice. "So let me take care of that 'problem' for you dear Sakura. It's the job of the royal family to care for its people." Sakura was, unfortunately, to out of it to process what he had just said or she would have had a very strongly worded rebuttal to his statement. Her mind was fogged with the desire he was invoking. "Come on Sakura, give in to me." He said sensuously. Sakura opened her mouth to say yes when a loud knock resounded on the door.

"Sasuke-sama! Your cousin is here to see you!" Was heard through the door. Sasuke simply ignored the guard and continued trying to ravish Sakura. Trying, because that knock had woken her up from her trance and was now futilely, trying to get him off. Hmmm. He actually, wanted her to get him off now that he thought about it.

"Oi! Sasuke! You are supposed to greet your freaking cousin when she comes to visit! Not spend your time shacking up in your room with another chick who should be aware he may have STDs!" A female voice yelled from outside. Sasuke groaned and sat up.

"Karin always had the best timing." He said. He looked down at Sakura, flushing from the previous activities and determinedly looking away from him. "Look at me." He said. Her head turned and she stared right at him. "Stay here and wait for me. You are not to leave this bed. I will be back soon and we will finish what just happened here." He promised. He leaned down and kissed her rather roughly which caused her to unconsciously moan. He sat back up smirking in triumph before getting off the bed and heading towards the door. He suddenly stopped halfway. "Oh, before I forget. You are to only follow my orders and my orders only." With that he went out the door.

"I can't believe what a fucking womanizer you are! You were going to fuck someone and not even say hi to your favorite cousin!" A red haired woman yelled in his face. Sasuke sighed.

"Karin, you are a noble lady. You're not supposed to swear like that." She scoffed.

"I don't give a flying fuck! I can swear as much as I want." She said.

"No you can't." A silver haired man commented from beside her. "That wouldn't leave a very good impression now would it?" She scowled.

"Shut up Suigetsu." She grumbled. "You are so goddamn lucky you're my fucking husband or I would have bashed you to the moon." Suigetsu chuckled.

"Just like the old days, eh, sweetheart." He said while smiling cheekily. Sasuke looked at them exasperatedly before saying.

"Why are you here? You're actual visit wasn't scheduled for a while." Karin smiled sneakily.

"Well, I was talking to Hinata-chan and you would never guess what I heard. There actually is a girl in this universe who does not bow down to the whims of the Uchiha Sasuke! Can you imagine my surprise? I though there was only a handful of girls that I could count on my one left hand and now I can add another one? But you know what surprised me even more?" Sasuke groaned. This overflow of sarcasm and exaggeration was annoying him.

"Get to the point Karin." She glared at him.

"Leave it to you to spoil my fun. Alright, right down to point. Sasuke, this is the first time you have taken an interest in a girl for something other than her ass or her boobs." Suigetsu snickered. "Oh grow up Suigetsu! It's just the word boobs." He laughed even harder. Karin sighed. "Forget him. Sasuke, what I want to know is why you are keeping her." He simply shrugged and she scowled. "Don't give me that! Okay, so any girl you made advances on has never said no but so what if one said no? You can't just make her want to you." Sasuke smirked.

"_Yes I can."_ He thought darkly. His cherry blossom was perfect. She followed whatever he said. "_Not that she has a choice."_ He chuckled softly. He drifted off thinking of all the deviant things he could do to her. All the rooms they could christen. All the positions, all the beautiful noises she would make as he touched her bare body, shimmering with sweat and gazing at him with lustful eyes.

"Hello! Earth to Sasuke! Get out of your dirty fantasies!" He shook his head and glared at the person who made his train of thought stop.

Sakura lay on the bed wondering about what had just happened. "**I'll tell you what just happened! We nearly lost our virginity! Why did that servant have to knock?!"** Then Inner Sakura giggled.** "Just wait until he comes back!"** All of a sudden, Sakura's head was filled with images and sounds that made her face grow hot. "_What the hell are you doing?!" _Sakura screamed at Inner Sakura. Inner Sakura just smirked. **"Come on. You know you want it.**" Sakura shook her head. _"No I don't. He's just telling me too."_ Sakura argued. Inner Sakura scoffed. **"Yeah right sweetheart. Admit it. He freaking turns you on!"** Sakura's face turned into a grimace. "_Okay, now you're lying. Sasuke is just a stupid, egotistic, cocky, self centered, womanizing jerk who only thinks about his next lay."_ Sakura mind-yelled to Inner Sakura. Inner Sakura just sighed and shrugged. **"Whatever you say…"** She said tiredly before receding back into her corner or area or whatever you want to call it. Sakura huffed. "_Why am I stuck with such a perverted inner."_ She wondered. Sakura sat up and made to get off the bed when her body froze. She cursed as she remembered Sasuke's command to not leave his bed.

"Stupid prince." She mumbled as she sat cross legged on his bed. "Stupid gift."

"Gift Sakura? I don't remember giving you a gift." She gasped and swiveled around to see Sasuke leaning against the door frame. "Though, if you do want something, I could easily get it for you." He said. Sakura sniffed.

"I don't need anything, especially if it's a gift from you." Sasuke simply tsked and walked closer.

"Sweetheart, that's not a very nice way to talk to me now, is it? You sound so condescending that it hurts my feelings." He pouted. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"You have feelings?" Sasuke smirked. "_So my feisty little kitten is still there._" He thought. "_This is going to be fun._" "**Damn straight!**" Inner Sasuke said.

"Do you enjoy wounding me kitten?" He asked, still smirking. Sakura just shook her head and looked at her lap.

"I'd just rather not deal with--." She looked up and gasped in surprise. Sasuke was now on her bed, in front of her, shirtless. **(2)** "You." She meant for it to come out strong but it ended up coming out in a breathless whisper. He simply smirked and moved his mouth to her ear.

"But my dear, it seems you can't resist dealing with me." His tongue flicked out and traced the outer shell before pulling back to face her flushed face. "And it looks like you're going to have to deal with me now. His arm snaked around her waist and she was pulled forward onto his lap. "Sa-ku-ra, you enjoy dealing with me don't you? So just give in to me." Sakura was completely overwhelmed by the sensations she was feeling. This was just like last time. Her mind was mush and she couldn't seem to get a coherent sentence out. Sasuke completely immersed himself into the task of continuing what he had started but not before thinking. "_At least now I know a very effective method to shut her up and it works out quite well for both of us._"

* * *

**Me: You smirk to damn much.**

**Sasuke: Hn. *smirks***

**Me: *glares* Now you're just doing it to piss me off.**

**Sasuke: *shrugs while still smirking***

**Me: Goddamn it. *turns around* Naruto! What are you doing?**

**Naruto: *straightens up quickly* Ummmmmm…… nothing.**

**Me: *Looks behind him* Is that Hinata?**

**Naruto: NO!**

**Me: Naruto, is she passed out?**

**Naruto: I didn't do it! I was just asking a question and she fainted!**

**Toushiro: Why am I not surprised.**

**Me: Toushiro-kun! What are you doing here?**

**Toushiro: I'm getting bored waiting for you to think of the next chapter for you're new story.**

**Me: But people haven't given me enough votes though if I was to go on just the ones I've already gotten, you would get Sakura.**

**Sakura. *blushes***

**Sasuke: *glares darkly* Why would he get Sakura?**

**Me: *sing-song voice* You'll just have to see! So please review! And if you know Bleach, Check out my crossover story!**

**Toushiro: Sakura, come on.**

**Sakura: Hai!**

**A/N: Okay, I have to think of another word or something! He's smirks too goddamn much! Sasuke: Hn *smirks* Me: AHHHHH! GODDAMN IT!!!!!**

**A/N: A/N: I know, I know. DAMNNNNNNNNNNN! Lol**


	12. So close yet

Me: I was so self advertising my other story last chapter. Lol. Anyways, I now have the new chapter!

Sasuke: Finally.

Me: *sticks tongue out at him* Blehhhhh!

Naruto: Oi, Sasuke, don't piss of the authoress or she might call back that creepy nurse!

Me: Anyways, you know what I noticed? I don't have much clothes description or any real description at all. Hmmm. Gonna have to start I guess. So let's get it on! … I sound like that UFC ref. -;

Naruto: You know that sounds kinda sick too.

Me: *Whams him over head with frying pan* Don't think like that!

Naruto: Not my fault you said it like that!

Me: Shut up! *Whams again*

Naruto: So violent! *wheezes*

Sakura: I suggest you guys just go on ahead. It might not be pretty in a little bit to see. Don't forget to review! *waves as you all move on*

* * *

Recap:

"But my dear, it seems you can't resist dealing with me." His toungue flicked out and traced the outer shell before pulling back to face her flushed face. "And it looks like you're going to have to deal with me now. His arm snaked around her waist and she was pulled forward onto his lap. "Sa-ku-ra, you enjoy dealing with me don't you? So just give in to me." Sakura was completely overwhelmed by the sensations she was feeling. This was just like last time. Her mind was mush and she couldn't seem to get a coherent sentence out. Sasuke completely immersed himself into the task of continuing what he had started but not before thinking. "_At least now I know a very effective method to shut her up and it works out quite well for both of us._"

Now:

Sakura was pissed, completely pissed. The damn perverted prince kept using her curse to his advantage and she continuously kept giving in to his advances. If things kept going the way they were, she would end up as the prince's latest conquest. She couldn't let that happen. She still had her dignity, even though her curse saw to a near complete depletion of it. She sighed and got up to wander around the room. He had ordered her to stay in this room and since he had also told her to obey no one but himself, she was forced to stay inside those four walls. She scratched her head in frustration as she unconsciously started to pace the room. There had to be a way out of this. She couldn't just stay here! She had family to get back to. Not to mention the fact that she also hated the royal family's guts. "**Though you don't seem to mind whenever the prince sticks his tongue down your throat.** " Inner Sakura snickered. "_Shut up!_" Her inner was wrong. She didn't like it. She hated it. The only reason it seemed like she did was because he freaking ordered her to every damn time. "**Honey, I wouldn't say it unless it's true. I'm you remember? And I can distinctly remember enjoying the tongue thing immensely.**" Sakura glared. Damn inner had to be her freakin voice of reason sometimes. "**Exactly. So admit it. You are so attracted to him.**" Sakura growled. _"No way! I don't like him!"_ Inner Sakura smirked. **"Who said anything about liking the guy? All I asked was you to admit you were attracted. Attracted and liking are two different things sweetheart.**" Sakura groaned. _"Sometimes I feel like you're mom."_ Inner Sakura sighed. "**Well someone had to be after she was gone, right? And who better than her daughter's own inner?**" This time Sakura sighed and paused in front of a large mirror. "_Wow. A little vain are we?"_ She thought. As she gazed into her reflection, a thought crossed her mind. If she had to follow people's orders, why couldn't she follow her own? She placed herself directly in front of the mirror and gazed into her eyes. "You will not follow Sasuke's orders." She waited for a bit before ordering herself. "You are to leave this room and return home." She waited for her body to move on its own accord but it never happened. She was still standing in front of the mirror, looking at her reflection. She swore under her breath. "I should have tried that before he told me to obey him. Damn that stupid Lee for giving me this stupid 'gift'." She whispered angrily. "More like freaking curse." She muttered.

"Is that what it is Sakura? A gift from a fairy? Well now, that is interesting." She whipped around and came face to face with Sasuke leaning against the door frame. Sakura glared before turning back around and feigning innocence.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She stated. He smirked.

"Is that so?" He crept closer. "So what do you call this? Sakura, come to me." Sakura gasped as her body moved towards Sasuke. "So what would you call this?" He asked, gazing into her eyes.

"A case where the body doesn't listen to the mind?" She suggested. He looked at her skeptically.

"Really sweetheart then you must really like me unconsciously." She stepped back as he moved closer. "Why don't we help that feeling come out, hm?" She shook her head nervously. "No? But your body seems to really like me and the body not listening to the brain is a serious matter. I'm only going to try to remedy it."

"_Yeah._" Sakura thought skeptically. "_By not keeping your freaking hands to yourself you perverted jerk." _

"Sa-ku-ra." He purred. "You know it's not fun when you don't pay attention to me. Do I have to remind you to pay attention to me?" She shook her head furiously.

"No, no. It's fine. I'm fine. There's no need for you to do anything." Sasuke smirked.

"Well I can't deny that you're fine," He swept his eyes up and down. "However, other than that, I really feel like you need help." "**Yeah! Help taking off your pants!**" "_I second that._" He paused. "_Wait a second… If she has to do whatever I tell her to than…." _"Sakura." She inwardly grimaced. That glint in his eye did not spell good news for her. He stepped, if possible, even closer to her than before so that she could feel everything and I mean everything. And of course, if she could feel everything, he most certainly could. He inwardly sighed. "_Ah. I love this feeling." _**"Now if we can only get her clothes off….." "**_We can, remember?" "_**Then use it goddamn you!"** _"Shut up. I'll get to it when I get to it." _**"Then get to it goddamn you!"**_ "Shut up."_ Sasuke shoved his inner into a trunk and threw it into the dark corners of his mind. His mind returned to Sakura and he groaned inwardly. Why did she have to wear that? Sasuke hadn't even noticed what Sakura was wearing but now that he was, god damn. His pants just got tighter.

Sakura was not fairing any better. The rational part of her mind was screaming out to kick him in the nuts but the other part of her mind and her body was not listening. They were reacting to Sasuke and she felt like she couldn't breathe, it was so hot. Feeling his breath on her neck did nothing to help her think straight.

"Come on Sakura. Let me help you. Give in to the feelings you feel." He purred.

"_What feelings?_" Sakura thought. "**You know that ball of fire growing in your pelvic area?**" "_Yeah…"_ "**Yeah he means that. And since it is technically an order…"** Sakura moaned. Sasuke smirked.

"_Jackpot."_

_

* * *

*****IMPORTANT!*****  
_

Me: okay I know this is really short. Like extremely short and I had put off putting this up for so long cause I didn't like not giving you guys a nice long chapter since I haven't been very good with updating. However, I'm at a crossroads. Do you guys want a lemon or not? No matter the answer I'll be taking this chapter down to add on the rest once a decision has been reached.

Sasuke: So quickly vote. I want to continue without interruptions.

Naruto: No! Don't let him! He must not violate Sakura-chan!

Me: Oh hush up and let them decide. *smacks them both on the head* So guys tell me what you think! Later!


End file.
